Pokemon Flight of Fate
by Spidey108
Summary: A ten year old boy with a big dream goes on a journey, determined to be the very best alongside with his partner Strike, the Shinx he is determined to make his mark in the world of Pokemon. Rated T for now and follows a combination of the Anime, Manga and Games.
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Journey

**I know what you're thinking, another new story along with the beginning of another in process? How will this idiot finish his other ones and why hasn't he updated Renegades.**

** Well in my defense I've been sick the last few days and this chapter fo this story was half-finished on my laptop for the last few months and I decided to finish typing it for fun because I had to take a quick break from the fourteenth chapter of Renegades, especially since I my computer lost what I had typed when my computer did a surprise restart, getting rid of five thousand hard typed words, effectively pissing me off.**

** Now this story was actually inspired by reading Traveler by Straight Elf, the very first Fanfic story that I've read and yes it's a Female Ash story.**

** That part was because I was getting bored and decided to mess with it a bit.**

** And I plan to make Team Rocket more of a threat than they are in the show and I'm not talking about the trio of Jessie, James and Meowth.**

** I'm talking about the full-grown black clad Rocket Grunts that will do anything for money and rare Pokemon (Murder, thievery, assaults, ect.)**

** Whether or not I'll have my OC become Champion will remain to be seen.**

** And he won't travel with Ash, Misty and Brock. He will run into them at times but he won't travel with them.**

** Considering how he and Ash are after the same dream they will be friendly rivals and will battle when they meet if something isn't happening.**

** Now enjoy the story.**

_**Chapter 01: Start of a Journey**_

A brunette ten year old boy with caramel eyes and wearing a grey unzipped jacket to show a red Pokemon League Shirt, blue jeans and a red Charizard hat, laid on a bed with excitement coursing through his veins as he thought about what the next day would bring.

He was going to be starting a journey in his Home Region of Kanto and someday he would become a Pokemon Master. It may seem like an impossible dream, considering he hasn't started his journey yet, but he was looking forward to traveling and seeing new sights.

His name was Blake Andrews and this is going to be the greatest adventure of his life.

Sitting up, he looked at his desk to see an old Pokeball and smiled at the fact that his Dad sent him a gift from Shinnoh, where his job takes place and his Mom left to move there after wishing him luck on his journey.

He's already seen what Pokemon it was and he was escatic at starting off with a Pokemon that has never been seen in Kanto before.

Since his Mom sold the house, he was staying in the Viridian City Pokemon Center after receiving a Pokedex from his Dad's old friend Prof. Rowan and it can scan and identify any Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Shinnoh.

Picking the Pokeball up, Blake smiled. "Maybe we can find a good friend in Viridian Forest?" He said with a smile at the thought of his first capture.

Shaking his head, Blake left the room and walked around, to stave off the boredom because he wasn't tired enough to go to bed yet.

"You alright, Blake?" A pink haired woman in a white Hospital dress asked as she typed into the computer.

"Yeah." Blake nodded with a smile. "I'm just excited to be going on a journey soon."

The Nurse Joy of Viridian City was like a close relative to him considering how his Mom was childhood friends with her, although whenever there was a family reunion Blake found himself very lost in who was who.

"Just relax." Nurse Joy told him with a small smile. "If you don't you'll be too tired tomorrow to do anything."

"Yeah, I guess." Blake admitted as he rubbed the back of his head before he heard a motorcycle going off outside as the door burst open and Officer Jenny, a woman with blue hair wearing a Police Uniform, shot in with a ten year old girl in the side car. '_So much for relaxing._' He thought thinking of how they shot in there.

The ten year old had black hair that was hidden in the red and white League cap, wearing a dirtied up blue vest that was open to show a black t-shirt and blue jeans and a green backpack on her back, but she was carrying a severely injured yellow mouse with red circles on the cheeks.

"We have a driveway you know." Nurse Joy said in an annoyed tone.

"It's a Pokemon Emergency." Officer Jenny said sharply as the girl stood up.

"Please help it."

"Look's like a Pikachu." Nurse Joy said in a low voice. "I'll do what I can."

While that was going on, Blake took his Pokedex out and scanned the Pikachu curiously.

"_Pikachu the Yellow Mouse Pokemon, it is said that when a group gathers a storm is present._"

"Huh." Blake muttered at the basic information as he put the Pokedex away, vowing to look at the other info later.

Looking up, he saw Nurse Joy telling the girl off after she asked if there was anything she could do. "You can be more responsible, if you want to be a Pokemon Trainer young lady you don't let your Pokemon battle until it's in this condition."

Blake winced, knowing how scary Nurse Joy could get when a Pokemon was injured.

"B-But you don't know what happened-." The girl tried to say but Nurse Joy cut her off.

"What's past is past, now we have to heal your Pikachu."

"W-What can I do?" The girl asked in a low tone before Nurse Joy gave her a break and smiled.

"Just leave everything to me."

Shaking his head, Blake left and sat down hoping to pass the time as he twirled his Pokeball in his hand and after a few minutes, he saw the same girl pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Relax." Blake told her gaining her attention. "Your Pikachu is in good hands, Nurse Joy won't let anything happen to the little guy."

"I still can't help but worry." The girl muttered with her arms crossed.

Blake shrugged, giving her that as he put the Pokeball up. "Yeah, I would feel the same if it was Strike in there."

"Strike?" The girl asked in confusion.

"My partner." Blake smiled as his hand was still around the Pokeball in his jacket pocket. "I've known him for two weeks now and we'll be leaving on our journey tomorrow."

"That sounds cool." The girl said and Blake saw that talking to her was keeping her mind off of Pikachu right now.

"So, I'm Blake Andrews." Blake told her standing up.

"Ash Ketchum." The girl introduced herself.

"Short for Ashley I take it?" Blake asked as the girl scowled a bit.

"Yeah."

Sensing she didn't like her actual name, Blake dropped the subject. "So how long were you a trainer?" Blake asked to change the conversation.

"Just started this morning."

"Really?" Blake asked in shock.

"Yeah." Ash said before looking over to see a row of video phones. "Excuse me, but I'm going to call my Mom and let her know I'm in Viridian."

"Alright." Blake waved good-bye as she left.

Feeling bored, Blake opened up his Pokedex and fooled around with it before seeing that it had a Pacman feature on it. "... Seriously?" He asked in disbelief. "This game is everywhere."

Shrugging he turned it on and began to play it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He's only played four rounds before he looked up to see Ash staring at the four pictures on the wall showing stone drawings of the three Kanto Birds Moltress, Zapdos and Articuno along with the legendary Pokemon Arcanine.

"I-I've seen that Pokemon, it flew over the rainbow." Ash said pointing at the blue stone causing Blake to frown.

"You're saying that you saw Articuno?" Blake asked in confusion drawing Ash's attention.

"Articuno?"

Sighing, Blake typed the name in and brought up the picture. "This guy."

Looking at the picture, Ash shook her head. "No, I saw a different one, it had gold feathers but green on the head and it flew over the rainbow."

Eyes widening, Blake typed the info in and information on Ho-Oh came up. "Is this it?"

Ash's eyes lit up in recognition. "Yeah, that's the Pokemon-." Then she blinked. "Wait, how come your Pokedex recognized it while mine didn't?"

"It's a gift from my Dad in Shinnoh." Blake explained.

"Shinnoh?"

"Yeah a region with their own Pokemon and League." Blake had a grin at how she didn't know that. "It's said to have it's own legendary Pokemon, but then again every other region does."

"Huh." Ash said before the computer went off.

"Ring, ring ring Phone call!"

"Uh." Ash pressed the button causing Blake to sweatdrop.

'_Just because we're here doesn't mean it's for you._' He thought, thinking it was for Nurse Joy.

"Uh, this is Ash." Ash said looking at the screen before Blake saw the Arcanine tile move to show the back of a middle aged man in a white lab coat.

"Ash, it's Prof. Oak." The man said looking at a screen that showed Ash. "Don't you recognize me?"

"No Professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head."

"Eh?" Prof. Oak turned and Blake could see a red shirt under the lab coat before the Professor moved quickly. "Oops, wrong camera."

As the screen changed, Blake's lips twitched in an effort to hide his laughter.

"There." Prof. Oak coughed before he began to talk. "I just got off the phone with your mother and she told me that you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, tell me is that correct?"

'_Kind of obvious._' Blake thought to himself with an eye twitch as Ash spoke up.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here." Ash said causing Prof. Oak to chuckle sheepishly.

"Right, right." Prof. Oak said scratching the back of his head. "Well, the other trainers made it through and are most likely in Viridian Forest by now." Then Prof. Oak laughed. "And my Grandson Gary said that you wouldn't have a single new Pokemon by the time you got there and I bet him a million dollars that he would be wrong."

By Ash's face, Blake figured that Prof. Oak lost the bet. '_Way to throw her under the Tauros stampede._' Blake thought as Prof. Oak saw the look on Ash's face.

"Well, money isn't everything right?" Ash said causing Prof. Oak's face to fall and he hung his head.

"But she did see a Legendary Pokemon." Blake spoke up causing Prof. Oak to look at him in confusion, wondering who he was. "She described a Ho-Oh perfectly and I don't think she knew what a Ho-Oh was."

"A Ho-Oh?!" Prof. Oak looked at Ash in excitement. "Ash, you are extremely lucky, most people go their entire lives without seeing one legendary Pokemon. The fact that it's a Ho-Oh on your first day means good fortune."

"How?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Ho-Oh are said to only reveal themselves to people with pure hearts." Prof. Oak said with a nod. "And people like that are very rare, one in a million."

"Wow." Ash honestly didn't think she was that special but it's surprising to hear about it.

"And you are?" Prof. Oak turned to Blake.

"Blake Andrews-."

"Ah yes, Prof. Rowan called me about you after your father sent you a Pokedex and a rare Pokemon from Shinnoh." Prof. Oak looked intrigued. "May I see it?"

Blake blinked as he looked at Prof. Oak while Ash looked curious as well, so he sighed and pulled the Pokeball out. "Strike, come on out!"

In a flash of light, a small furred Pokemon with blue fur on the head and upper body while the lower body and tail was black and a yellow star at the end of the tail. "Shinx!" Strike cried out as he yawned before blinking his yellow eyes.

"Whoa." Ash knelt down to get a closer look at Strike who tilted his head in confusion, looking at her. "I've never seen this Pokemon before." She opened her Pokedex to scan him but it beeped.

"_Unknown Pokemon._"

"A rare electric type." Prof. Oak mused as Blake picked Strike up. "Why the name Strike?"

"Actually his nickname is Lightning Strike." Blake said as he rubbed Strike's head causing the small Pokemon to purr in happiness. "But I call him Strike for short."

Then a doorbell rang on Prof. Oak's end. "Ah there's my Pizza, coming!" He took off. "It was very nice talking to you Ash and nice to meet you Blake! Good luck to you two." As he got off screen, Blake heard another sentence. "Ooh, Anchovies, Spinach and Pineapple Pizza."

Looking horrified, Blake looked at Strike. "How can someone desecrate Pizza like that?!"

Strike shared his horror as he shuddered causing Ash to raise an eyebrow at their reaction before a new voice spoke up. "Now I got you!"

Spinning around, Blake blinked as he saw an orange haired girl that was wearing a yellow sleeveless midriff and short blue shorts with red suspenders keeping the yellow shirt attatched to the shorts as she carried a barbequed bike that was giving smoke off.

"I knew I would find you here!" The girl said with a glare at Ash.

"Hey, what happened to your bike?!" Ash asked in shock from the girl's anger.

"What happened?!" If it was possible, the girl got so angry that she would be mistaken for a Primeape. "You happened to my bike you little loser! This is all that's left when you stole it to save your Pokemon! Now I can see why your Pokemon is in the-."

She was cut off by losing her balance and as she fell over, Ash ran to her. "Here, let me help you up-."

The girl smacked Ash's hand away from her. "I don't need any help, and you are going to pay for what you did to my bike!"

"Should we interfere?" Blake looked at Strike who shook his head rapidly, not wanting to get involved.

"I'll make it up, I promise." Ash said to her before looking down. "But I can't do anything about it right-."

"I don't want any more of you excuses, I just want a new bike right now."

"Alright, at the risk of me getting yelled at." Blake began causing the girls to look at him. "Can we just calm down and talk this out without any yelling or threats, we have Nurse Joy working on her Pikachu and I'm pretty sure yelling isn't going to solve anything-."

"Who asked you?" The orange haired girl asked annoyed at this kid butting in, before seeing Strike. "And what Pokemon is that?"

Blake rolled his eyes and went to answer before the door opened up and Nurse Joy was wheeling Pikachu out, causing Ash to run to her. "Pikachu, are you alright?"

"Pikachu's just resting." Nurse Joy reassured her. "It's a good thing you got him here so fast."

"Thanks to Officer Jenny parking inside the Center." Blake joked before wiltering under Nurse Joy's look. "It was just a joke Auntie."

"Auntie?" Ash and the girl asked in confusion.

"My Mom's childhood friend." Blake answered before an alarm went off.

"_Your attention please, our Viridian City alarm has detected an unidentified aircraft belonging to a group of Pokemon Thieves._" Officer Jenny's voice came through the speakers. "_If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution._"

"Pokemon Thieves?" Blake asked weakly as he looked at Strike. "Oh man if they see Strike they won't hesitate."

Pulling out the Pokeball to return him, he was startled when the roof window shattered as two Pokeballs hit the ground and opened up, to show a purple snake with a yellow line around the neck and a purple floating creature, with an upside down cross bones emblem on the stomach as well as smoke billowing out of the many craters on its body.

"Ekanssss." The snake hissed.

"Koffing!" The creature cried out as smoke filled the room causing everyone to cough.

"What are? Who are they?" Ash managed to get out.

"Don't be frightened little girl." Two figures could be seen through the smoke and it was the one on the left that spoke, showing it was a woman.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." The figure on the right spoke up revealing a guy.

"To protect the world from devastation." The smoke cleared up a bit to show that the woman had long violet hair, green earings and she was wearing a white midriff shirt with a red R on the front as well as a white skirt followed by black boots and black gloves.

"To unite people within our nations." The man on the right had shoulder length blue hair and he wore the same colored uniform only it was a shirt and pants, while holding a red rose for some odd reason.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

'_What is this?_' Blake thought with a weird look.

"To extend our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth!" A white cat Pokemon landed between them and Blake's eyes got wider as he realized it was a bipedal Meowth. "That's right."

The fact that it could talk made Blake's eyes look like they were about to fall out of their sockets.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked in confusion before the name clicked into Blake's head.

"Team Rocket?" Blake glared at them. "They're criminals who steal and use Pokemon to commit crimes."

On hearing that, Ash glared at them. "You aren't getting Pikachu!"

"Pikachu?" Jessie asked with a scoff. "We're not interested in a pathetic little rat."

"We seek only rare and valuable Pokemon." James replied making Blake happy that he already returned Strike.

"You're wasting your time, this is a center for weak and injured Pokemon." Nurse Joy said to them while pressing the silent alarm button under the desk to call Officer Jenny.

"That may be so, but I wouldn't be surprised if we happened to find a few gems among all the junk." Jessie said with a smirk.

Blake wanted to fight them, but Nurse Joy grabbed his shoulder and gave him a look, making him wanting to groan as Ash spoke up.

"You're starting to bug me."

"Isn't that cute?" Jessie mocked.

James picked up on it. "The girl's bugged."

"Meowth, then lets squash her." Meowth replied as Ekans and Koffing came at them.

"Move!" Nurse Joy ordered as all of them ran right when Ekans missed them and slammed into the computer.

"Auntie Joy, I could-." Blake tried to say but Nurse Joy didn't even glare at him as she answered.

"You are not going to try and fight them Blake!" Nurse Joy said as they made it to a room full of Pokeballs and the door sealed shut behind them. "I don't want you anywhere near Team Rocket."

"Ssh!" The orange haired girl said as they heard Ekans and Koffing move past them before they sighed in relief.

"We have to send these Pokeballs over to Pewter City." Nurse Joy said as she began typing on the computer. "This is the Viridian City Pokemon Center, we have an emergency situation, transporting Pokeballs."

"This is the Pewter City Pokemon Center, receiving Pokeballs."

After five minutes, the doors exploded as Team Rocket entered the room and the Pokeballs were scattered. "Grab the Pokeballs!" Blake shouted in a panic.

"Right." Ash grabbed one before the other girl spoke up.

"This is war, don't hold them throw them!"

Ash rolled her eyes. "I know what to do." She muttered before throwing the Pokeball as a Pidgey, a bird with brown feathers, a white underbelly and a pink beak, came out.

"Pidgey." The Pidgey said before seeing Ekans and it flew off in a panic causing Blake to face palm.

'_If Team Rocket see Strike, they'll be after him but I can't do nothing._' Blake pulled his Pokeball out.

"Strike, use Spark!"

"Shinx!" Electricity covered Strike's fur as he rammed into the Ekans sending him back.

"What Pokemon is that?" Jessie asked with a curious look as James had a surprised look.

"A Shinx?" James asked causing everyone to look at him in surprise. "It's a Pokemon from Shinnoh, I've been there as a child and they are extremely rare around these parts."

"Then let's nab it!" Meowth said with a wide smirk.

"Ekans, bite!" Jessie commanded as the snake shot over very quickly.

Trying not to freeze up, Blake called out. "Strike, jump over him!"

Strike gave a nod before doing so but James called out. "Sludge Attack while it's in the air."

"Kof!" Black sludge smacked into Strike sending him into the wall.

"Strike!" Blake knelt next to Strike as he tried to get up.

"Now hand over that Pokemon twerp." Jessie commanded with a arrogant smile.

'Stupid, I was so focused on the Ekans, I forgot all about Koffing.' Blake thought as he craddled Strike and backed up. "I'm not letting you get him."

"I'll get it." Meowth came at him with his claws out.

"Staryu, use Water Gun!"

"Hya!" A goldish starfish with a red gem in the center flew out and shot a stream of water from one of the limbs it had, sending Meowth into Jessie and James.

"My hair!" Jessie cried out as her hair was now drenched and going down her back.

"My fur." Meowth cried out trying to shake the water out.

The orange haired girl looked at Ash as Pikachu opened his eyes wondering what was going on. "Have Pikachu use Thundershock." She said gaining her attention. "Now that they're wet."

Ash's eyes widened as she gave a nod. "Pikachu?"

Pikachu stood up and shot at them causing their eyes to widen.

"Wait a min-." James tried to say.

"Maybe we can talk-?" Meowth joined him on that.

"**PI-KACHUUUUU!**" Pikachu shot a huge stream of electricity causing Team Rocket and their Pokemon to spaz out as they were twitching and convulsing before stray sparks hit the computer causing a chain reaction of explosions.

"**MOVE!**" Nurse Joy ordered as everyone ran out leaving Team Rocket in the room.

"D-Did it stop?" James asked in pain, twitching a bit.

"I-I think so." Jessie muttered her hair everywhere before Meowth gasped.

"And we're about to be in more pain!"

By that point the room exploded and in some unexplained reason they survived and were flying through the air. "**TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blake stared at the ruins of the Center in shock as they were outside while the Viridian City Fire Fighters were using their Pokemon to keep the fire contained. "Wow." That was all he could say at the sheer Power of the explosion.

"Uh, sorry about the Pokemon Center." Ash sheepishly apologized to Nurse Joy. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's alright." Nurse Joy said, although she did look a little annoyed. "You protected the Pokemon from Team Rocket and we managed to get them all to Pewter City before the explosion."

"Even though it got destroyed in the process." The orange haired girl muttered.

"It's fine, Misty." Nurse Joy said, finally revealing her name to Blake. "Luckily the machines to heal Pokemon are fine as well as the rooms were untouched, and Officer Jenny put a bulletin out for Team Rocket's arrest."

"Well, if that's all-." Blake went to say only to flinch under Nurse Joy's gaze.

"No it's not all Blake." Nurse Joy said in a tone of anger that was so controlled that Misty and Ash backed up. "I told you specifically to not attack them and you did so anyway!"

"I couldn't do nothing-." Blake tried to say.

"And now you probably made a target out of yourself by revealing your Shinx." Nurse Joy interrupted him. "And you got Shinx injured by not paying full attention to the battle, I have half a mind to make sure you don't go on your journey."

"**WHAT?!**" Blake shouted in fear. "B-But-."

"And I'm sure that your Mother would agree with me when she hears about this."

Now Blake was going pale.

"Uh, he was trying to do the right thing." Ash said trying to help him out.

"Which is why I said I had half a mind." Nurse Joy said causing Blake to sigh in relief. "But his Mother will hear about this."

"Yes mam." Blake said looking down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!**" Blake had to pull the phone away from his ear as his Mom, a red haired woman with blue eyes, wearing a red striped shirt, began to shout. "**YOU MUST BE IF YOU ATTACKED MEMBERS OF A TERRORIST ORGANIZATION! I OUGHT TO FLY OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS FOR DOING SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS!**"

"Yes Mom." Blake said hoping that she wouldn't make him go back to Shinnoh. "Sorry Mom, it won't happen again."

Mrs. Andrews took a deep breath to calm herself. "It better not." She said with her arms crossed. "If it does then you are coming straight to Shinnoh."

Blake gave a nod before Mrs. Andrews smiled warmly.

"Now take care of Stike and good luck on your journey."

As she hung up, Blake gave a sigh of relief. "My Mom is scary." He muttered as he stood up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Blake was standing next to Strike outside of Viridian Forest, leaving early in the morning after saying good-bye to Nurse Joy. "You ready to do this Strike?" He asked his friend.

"Shinx." Strike gave a nod as they entered the forest, unaware for the danger that they would find.

**To Be Continued...**

** So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in the Forest

_**Chapter 02: Trouble in the Forest**_

A blonde haired man whose face was covered by a red scarf as he was wearing a black cloak and a brown shirt was looking at a footprint in the ground while trees rustled around him.

"It should be nearby." He mused getting up before giving a smirk. "This will be interesting."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No!" A random Bug Catcher cried out as his Caterpie was knocked out by Strike's tackle attack. "Caterpie can't hack it!"

It was the sixth Bug Catcher that Blake battled and he was starting to get a little annoyed by the constant Caterpie and Weedles that were sent against Strike and he could tell that his partner was getting annoyed by it as well, if the increased agression against them meant anything.

"Alright, go Weedle!" The Bug Catcher sent his last Pokemon out and Strike snapped and shot forward, using Spark before Blake gave a command and in a second, a scorched Weedle laid there twitching as Strike stomped off.

"Wasn't that a little excessive?" Blake asked as the Bug Catcher ran off crying.

Strike just gave him a look for asking that.

"What?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm getting tired of the Caterpie and Weedle's too, but that was a little much."

Strike shook his head and called out. "Shi."

"... Alright then." Blake muttered as he began to walk through the forest seeing Metapods leaning against trees as well as a few Pidgey's flying around and he swore he saw a stray Pikachu, but it disappeared before he got a better look.

So far the forest has been a good treat for Blake as he's seen some young Pokemon and got into some battles and started a winning streak.

As he got to thinking about the winning streak, the loss against Team Rocket flashed through his mind, causing him to grit his teeth as he thought about how close he came to losing Strike.

'_I shouldn't get a big head over winning against a few bug Pokemon._' Blake thought as Strike bounded ahead, happily calling out to the Rattata's that passed by. '_At least he's enjoying himself._'

Since there was nothing to do, Blake opened his Kanto Guidebook and went to the Gym tab to see that the first Gym Leader was someone named Brock.

"Alright." Blake muttered to himself. "Pewter City, strong for a young age-Rock Pokemon?!"

Strike looked up at Blake's shocked call.

"Great, if it's Rock Pokemon we're going to have trouble." Blake muttered, reaching into his jacket pocket before pulling out the Pokedex as he scanned Strike to see what moves he could learn.

"Shi?" Strike tilted his head before Blake spoke up.

"It'll take us two days to get through this forest." Blake told him. "But we'll spend a week training, alright?"

Strike's eyes slitted at the thought of training, before a determined smirk overcame his face. "Shinx!" He proclaimed proudly.

Smiling to himself, Blake snapped the Pokedex shut after finding a good move. "We'll train you to learn Iron Tail." He said knowing that this move would be good for Strike to have. "And we also need to catch another Pokemon."

Strike twitched a bit before nodding, he was a little unsure about having another Pokemon, but he knew well enough that Blake needed a team in order to enter the Indigo Plateau Conference.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two Hours later, Blake and Strike came across a clearing that would prove to be a good training location for them since there was a stream nearby as well as bushes with Oran and Pecha Berries.

The first thing Blake did was grab some Pecha Berries and placed them in his bag, knowing that they would come in handy if they came across any Poison Pokemon, before he pulled out his canteen and went to the stream.

Strike was already there lapping up the water with a smile as Blake dipped his canteen. "Shin, Shinx!" He said crouching down.

"Hold your Ponyta's." Blake said with a chuckle. "We need to set up Camp first, we have four hours of sunlight left, so we can train after getting the Tent set up."

Frowning at that, Strike gave a nod as he laid down to wait patiently for Blake to take care of everything before he turned to see a blue Tadpole-like Pokemon with two legs, a tail and a white stomach with a black swirl jump out of the water. "Shi!"

"Hm?" Blake turned only for his eyes to widen at seeing the small tadpole. "A Poliwag? That would make for a good advantage at Brock's Gym."

Dropping the makings of the tent, Blake pulled a empty Pokeball out while he had a small baton ready to defend himself if the Pokemon came at him, although he wasn't worried about the Poliwag being physical with him. "Strike, use Tackle!"

Shooting forward, Strike rammed into the Poliwag causing it to cry out before it shot a barrage of bubbles at Strike.

"Move!"

Strike moved to the left before the Poliwag shot a stream of water.

"Use Spark and let it hit."

Wincing as the Water Gun slammed into him, Strike began to use Spark as the electricity shot through the water into the Poliwag, causing it to spasm.

Not wasting anytime, Blake threw the Pokeball and it hit the Poliwag and trapped the Tadpole in before it began to wiggle around.

As it wiggled around, Strike shook the water out of his fur and got into a stance as the ball's shaking became more vigourous, ready to pounce if the Pokeball broke.

After a few more tense seconds, the Pokeball stopped shaking as a small ding went off and Blake stared before he cautiously walked forward and picked up the Pokeball. "W-We did it." He took that in before a wide grin broke out on his face. "Alright Strike, we caught our first friend!"

Strike looked away at the thought of sharing his training time, but he smiled at how he took on something that wasn't a Caterpie or a Weedle and won.

"Do you need a Potion or a Oran Berry?" Blake asked in concern knowing how he had Strike take the hit.

Strike shook his head, indicating that he would be fine.

Giving a nod, Blake went to send the Poliwag out, but he stopped as he saw the tent still on the ground.

"I should probably finish setting Camp up." Blake said with a sheepish chuckle as he shrunk Poliwag's Pokeball and attatched it to his belt, feeling like a true trainer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once the Tent was set up, Blake had Poliwag's Pokeball in his hand again. "Alright Strike, we're going to befriend Poliwag, but if he-..." Checking the Pokedex, Blake coughed before continuing. "Er, if 'she' attacks, then use a small Spark to persuade her not to."

Strike gave a nod and let a small stream of electricity travel through his fur.

Taking a deep breath he pressed the button on the Pokeball, causing the Poliwag to come out looking a little disorientated before she shook her head and looked around fearfully and shrank back at seeing Strike who let electricity flow through him visibly.

Getting on one knee, Blake noted how the Poliwag looked at him with fear, but was showing defiance. "Hey there, I caught you." He said deciding to be blunt.

Poliwag slumped a bit, afraid of that.

"Look, I promise that I'll make you strong." Blake said figuring that since this Poliwag seemed to be a little timid, it would want that and he was right as the Poliwag perked up a bit. "But in order to do that I'll need your cooperation, so you listen and I help make you strong, deal?"

Poliwag thought about her options before giving a nod, causing Blake to smile.

"Do you want a nickname?" Blake offered with a smile, figuring that having her own unique name would make her a little less timid around him and Strike.

"Poli." Poliwag gave a surprised nod and Blake closed his eyes to begin thinking.

Five minutes passed as he went through the different names in his mind to find one that would suit his new friend, but most of them wouldn't work and he was beginning to get frustrated, before he snapped his fingers.

"Rain." Blake looked at the Poliwag. "How do you like that one?"

Poliwag blinked as she thought about the name 'Rain' and she gave a smile. "Poli Pol!"

"Great!" Blake stood up, wiping the dirt from his knees. "Welcome to the team, Rain! With you and Strike here, we're going to become one of the greatest teams in the world!"

Strike gave a nod, but he looked at Rain and gave a silent message.

'_Don't get in my way._'

Rain swallowed nervously, but she looked a little happy.

Pulling the Pokedex back out, Blake scanned Rain.

"_Poliwag the Tadpole Pokemon. While superior in the water, they are awkward on land with only their tail keeping them straight._" Blake took note of that before looking at the move pool.

Rain knew Bubble, Hypnosis, Water Gun, Double Slap and she even knew Ice Beam to Blake's surprise, although it said that the Ice Beam was still a work in progress.

After seeing that her ability was Damp, meaning that her presence would stop Self-Destruct and Explosion from working, he looked at Rain.

"How well are you with Ice Beam?"

Rain shifted her feet nervously before turning towards a tree and she focused, taking a full minute to gather the blue energy before shooting it, but it dissipated after two feet.

"Nothing some training won't fix." Blake said already seeing how Rain slid back half a foot from the force of the beam. "We'll have to work on it getting farther as well as the speed."

"Shi." Strike whined a bit, causing Blake to look at him and smile.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Strike." Blake said before looking around and he picked up a small stone, causing Strike to look at it curiously. "We're going to tie this to your tail and have you do exercises with it, to strengthen it up."

He was happy on how his Dad gave him pointers on teaching a move like Iron Tail, before he moved to Shinnoh as well as looking information up at the Viridian Library, so he had a basic idea on how to approach training.

"Shi!" Strike looked determined as Blake tied the stone to his tail and while it wasn't heavy, it did cause his tail to tilt a bit.

"Now for today keep hitting the tree with your tail." Blake ordered knowing that the repeat actions would strengthen the tail.

Strike gave a nod, but he did have a small look of sadness when Blake turned to his newest Pokemon before he got to work.

"What do you want to work on first Rain?" Blake asked curiously. "Speed or power?"

Rain hesitated a second before moving her feet to indicate running.

"Speed it is then." Blake said before he looked around and saw three targets, two trees and a rock. "Since Ice Beam isn't fully developed I want you to shoot your Water Gun at the rock and two trees. Don't focus on one, try to hit all three as quickly as you can and keep going on it."

"Poli!" Rain turned to the tree and shot a Water Gun, missing and she sighed a bit.

"Hey this is training, that's why we're here." Blake told her with a small pat.

Strike looked over and saw the pat causing his eyes to narrow before he turned his head away, determined to master Iron Tail quickly in order to get attention back on him.

"Don't worry about missing them in the beginning." Blake continued, not noticing Strike's bout of jealousy. "I'm not expecting for you to be an expert at this, but keep it up and you will be!"

Feeling a little motivated, Rain continued and after four misses, she finally glanced the side of the rock, causing her to jump in happiness.

"See?" Blake got up. "Just keep at it."

With that, he went to check on Strike only to raise an eyebrow at how he was slamming his tail with a lot of aggression against the tree.

"You're pretty enthusiastic." Blake said confusing the jealousy for determination. "You'll have Iron Tail down in no time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the time it was sunset, Strike and Rain were exhausted and Blake had to drag Strike away from the tree which had a few star shaped scratches since the tail gave a soft glow showing that it was working, but he didn't have it mastered yet.

Rain worked on her accuracy the whole day and can now hit the three trees but it takes her seven seconds to be able to aim, which is a lot better than the twenty seconds that she started out in.

Using the branches from the trees they used for training, Blake put a ring of stones around a patch of dirt before depositing the branches and he stopped before sighing.

"A Fire Pokemon would come in handy right now." He muttered as he began to use flint to make some fire.

It took a few tries before he got enough of a spark to where the branches ignited and a warm glow washed over Blake and his Pokemon.

"You guys hungry?" Blake asked earning an eager nod from Strike while Rain timidly nodded. "Alright, let me get the food."

Blake admits that he isn't the greatest cook, which is why he buys pre-made Pokemon food and a sandwich for him, he brought out a container of electric food and some water food as well, considering he had food for all types so he was prepared.

Strike dove into his food as if he was starving while Rain slowly ate hers causing Blake to chuckle at how different they approached things before he pulled his sandwich out.

As they ate, Blake looked up at the sky to see a full moon and he munched on his sandwich enjoying the sounds of nature around him.

The silent buzz of Beedrill as they flew to their nest. The flapping of Pidgey and Pidgeotto wings. The soft rustling of Rattata running home.

It was this kind of thing that makes him happy that he's on a journey, experiencing new things and making friends like Strike and Rain.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Strike walk up to him until his head brushed against his hand. "Shi."

Chuckling to himself, Blake picked Strike up and rubbed his head. "Finished eating already buddy?"

Strike purred in bliss as Blake rubbed a spot on his head while Rain watched, surprise at the close friendship between these two.

Standing up, Blake looked at Rain. "Do you mind putting the fire out?" He asked with a tired smile. "I think it's time we head to bed."

Rain gave a nod, not wanting a forest fire to start up as she aimed a Water Gun at the campfire, snuffing the flames out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Four days passed as they were in the Forest training and so far, Blake has been pleased with the results.

Strike managed to get his tail to glow very brightly after three days of training, although the little guy was annoyed in how long it took, he was excited to have the move mastered and he was now working on how many times he could use it.

So far it's three times before he has to rest, but he was happy especially since they worked out on a combination with it.

Rain's accuracy is a lot better with Water Gun and in two days her Ice Beam can go up to six feet now before it disappears. It's still a little uncontrollable, with it splitting into three beams, but she's working on it.

Blake has also been slowly trying to get Rain out of her nervous shell to get her to be more enthusiastic and it has been working a bit, even though Strike did not help at all in that department, opting to just ignore Rain.

But it's been five days and Blake decided to get on the move again and head to the Pewter City Pokemon Center in order to check up on his team.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The blonde haired man smirked as he found a caver where the tracks lead. "Finally." He muttered in anticipation before he pulled out a custom Pokebal that was pure black. "Make it come out." He ordered throwing his Pokeball into the cave where a dark flash of light erupted and in a few moments a roar of fury shook the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blake found himself happy that he trained as some of the trainers deeper in Viridian Forest had better Bug Pokemon than the ones near the Viridian Entrance.

He's talking Beedrill, Butterfree, Pinsir, Scyther, even foreign Pokemon like Ledyba, Spinarak, Beautifly and Dustox.

They knew how to battle and Blake had to switch out between Strike and Rain a lot to keep them from being overworked and his team of two were pushed to their absolute limit.

But his winning streak did end when he fought against a Bug Catcher with a Heracross against Strike.

Strike was a little upset about the loss as Blake paid the amount owed to the Bug Catcher but Blake didn't mind, because he saw just how strong Strike was compared to a few days ago and even though he lost he was happy.

"You two are getting stronger that's for sure." Blake said with a smile after using a Potion on Strike when he was conscious.

"Poli!" Rain said happily while Strike was still sulking over his loss.

Having a smile on his face, Blake turned back to the road only for a roar to fill the air, scaring him as Rain ran up and hid behind his leg and Strike got in a stance, electricity coursing through him as he got in front of Blake protectively.

Swallowing nervously, Blake looked around before the roar came again except it was different and Strike's eyes widened before he took off to Blake's protest.

"Strike!" Blake gently picked Rain up before going after his partner only to stop next to him and crouch down behind a bush as he saw a blonde man with a pink Pokemon that was on all fours and had a few spikes on its back as well as a huge horn on the forehead.

They had a Pokemon with brown scaly skin and a white underbelly as well as a pouch that held a purple Pokemon backed to the wall as the bigger Pokemon held a hand in front of the pouch protectively while sporting quite a few cuts and bruises.

Swallowing a bit, Blake pulled out his Pokedex and turned it to mute before scanning the Pokemon and opted to read the information.

"_Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon. An Aggressive Pokemon that is quick to attack. The horn on its head secretes a powerful venom._" Grimacing at the venom part, he pointed it at the other Pokemon. "_Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon. To protect its young, it will never give up during a battle, no matter how wounded it is._"

The man sighed. "Come on, do we have to do this?" He asked in a bored tone. "If you don't surrender I'll just poison your baby, how do like that?"

If anything, the Kangaskhan roared at that causing Blake to clutch his ears in pain but he heard enough.

"**HEY!**" Blake shouted, ignoring the small part of his brain trying to remind him of his promise to his Mom. "Leave her alone!"

"A kid?" The Blonde haired man asked in a bored manner. "Go bother someone else, I'm working."

"Working?" Blake asked incredulously as he ran and placed himself between the man and the Kangaskhan.

"Then names Dante and I'm a Pokemon Mercenary." Dante said with a smirk as the Nidorino stepped forward, something dripping from his horn. "Now step away before I have my friend here put his horn through you."

"Shi!" Strike called out in rage at this guy threatening his trainer and Rain glared at Dante, even though she was shaking.

"Hm?" Dante looked at Strike in curiosity. "A Shinx in Kanto? That could fetch a price along with this Kangaskhan, if you hand him over I'll let you go. You can keep the Poliwag though."

"Not happening." Blake said in anger.

Dante shrugged. "Have it your way." He looked at the Nidorino. "Make it quick with Horn Attack."

Nidorino shot forward as Blake called out his move. "Counter with Iron Tail."

Considering how Iron Tail was a Steel type move, it should allow for Strike to physically hit the Nidorino without getting poisoned.

"Shi!" Strike's tail glowed before he swung it and it collided with the Nidorino's horn, both of them struggling to keep their ground.

"Push it out of the way." Dante called out impatiently wanting to get the job done and get paid already.

"Don't give up, Strike!" Blake called out as the two seperated and began to circle each other.

"Grr." Dante didn't have time for this. "Double Kick."

The kicks came so fast that Strike didn't have time to dodge as he was sent flying against the tree before struggling to get up. "Strike!" Blake called out in worry.

"Persistant little guy." Dante admitted before looking at Nidorino. "Finish him with Poison Drill."

Nidorino gave a nod and focused a poison sting into his horn as it glowed purple before it began to spin, scaring Blake before he called out his combo as it came at Strike.

"Spark Tail!" Blake desperately called out as Strike got up with small difficulty as his tail began to glow and sparkle with electricity but before it could swing, the Nidorino's horn made contact and caused Strike to cry out in pain before he fell down, unconscious with some blood leaking out of the wound with poison mixed in. "**STRIKE!**"

"Good." Dante said as Blake returned his partner to slow the poison down. "Now are you going to move?"

Blake glared at him before Rain jumped out of his arms. "Poli!"

"What?" Blake looked at the Tadpole. "Aer you sure? You saw what he did to Strike."

Rain looked nervous at the reminder but she shook her head. "Poli, Pol! Poliwag!" She said determinedly, causing Blake to give a nod.

"Got it." Turning to Dante, Blake clenched his fist. "We're not giving up."

"If you insist." Dante gave a nonchalant shrug. "Poison Drill."

'Not this time.' Blake thought. "Bubble on the eyes!"

Rain moved quickly, blinding the Nidorino before jumping out of the way as it lumbered past.

Now paying more attention, Dante gave a glare. "Poison Sting!"

Shooting small needles of poison, Rain gave a small wince as they made contact knocking her back.

"Rain?" Blake called out in worry before the small tadpole Pokemon pushed herself up.

"Now use Poison Drill."

Feeling confident, the Nidorino rushed forward intending on ending the battle when an idea went through Blake's head. "Wait for the right moment." Blake called out causing Rain to be a little worried in what he had planned.

'Eight feet... Seven feet.' Blake thought as Nidorino ran towards Rain. 'Six feet... Five!' "Ice Beam!"

"What?" Dante wasn't expecting this asRain shot a beam of ice that seperated into three and all three managed to hit Nidorino, freezing his left front leg, his horn and his right hind leg.

"Nido." Nidorino cried out as it tried to limp towards Rain but the ice was restricting his movements.

"Water Gun!" Blake ordered and the Tadpole shot a powerful stream of water out, hitting the Nidorino and sending him into a rock, knocking him out.

"Hmph." Dante returned his Nidorino recognizing that he lost. "Well this job is a bust." He said before looking at Blake with a little respect in his eyes. "You know how to fight, kid."

As he turned to leave, Blake glared. "What makes you think we're letting you get away?"

"This." Dante threw another Pokeball and it released a well built bird Pokemon with brownish feathers and a sharp pink beak.

"Fearow!" The bird cried out as Dante jumped on his back.

'_What?_' Blake thought in confusion. '_But he could easily win with that while Strike is out and Rain is weakened... Then why is he leaving?_'

Seeing his look, Dante chuckled. "Don't mistake my intentions." He warned the young trainer. "I know I can easily beat you but the Kangaskhan is almost at full health again and my main Pokemon is out, next time however you won't be so lucky."

As the Fearow took off, Blake heard the Kangaskhan shift causing him to turn to see it looking at him critically as Rain struggled to get in front of Blake.

Looking down at Rain, Blake saw the injuries she obtained and shook his head. "You need to rest."

Rain gave him a worried look but Kangaskhan gave a small smile as it reached up and patted his head, the same way an adult does to their child, before it turned and lumbered off as Blake rubbed his head in confusion on what happened.

Shaking his head, Blake returned Rain and took off towards the edge of the Forest, intent on getting to the Pewter City Pokemon Center as quickly as possible to get Strike help.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So the mission was a failure?" A dark voice asked as Dante had a device in his hands.

"For now." Dante said in a bored manner. "I can go back anytime to get the Kangaskhan, but this kid intrigues me with how strong he is."

"You think he may be a good recruit?" The voice asked causing Dante to laugh.

"Of course not, he looks to be what I call an idealist." Dante answered with a smirk. "He won't join anything if it hurts Pokemon, too bad I might've actually grown to like the brat."

"Be that as it may, I expect your next mission to be a success."

"Oi, I'm a Pokemon Merc." Dante said in a dangerous tone. "Not your personal lackey."

"And I'm paying you to do a job." The voice said with the same amount of danger. "Not for a half-assed one."

"Whatever." Dante said as he rolled his eyes. "I'll get the next job done soon. But Team Rocket better pay me afterwards."

With that he hung up before he turned to leave so he could prepare for his next job.

**To Be Continued...**

**Surprises all around. Blake catches a new friend, Strike got poisoned and they made a new enemy out of a Pokemon Mercenary named Dante. What will come of this? Will Strike be alright? What job does Team Rocket have planned for Dante? Will Blake ever notice Strike's apparent jealousy over the attention Rain gets? Find out next time.**

**Alright now that my narrative is done, it's review time.**

**Coldblue: Thanks, I keep forgetting about the Profile Homepage and sorry about the wait in not updating for nearly three weeks before this story and I don't plan on giving up on Spider-Man Z or Renegades. It's just that I'm trying to do Fury's personality correctly as well as try to do Hydra justice since I realized I didn't know much about them so I had to do research. Now as for your questions pertaining this story.**

**1) I'm not sure about making Blake a Psychic or an Aura Trainer. True it would seperate him from the average trainer but I'll have to think about it.**

**2) I don't plan to have him capture any Legendaries, but he will befriend some and on occassion battle with one or two but capturing them? Not going to happen.**

**3) It'll depend on the situation he finds himself in, I'm just hope I did Rain's capture justice.**

**4) No but they will be extremely dangerous.**

**Now I don't plan to have Blake capture a ton of Pokemon because it would restrict his training as well as make it harder to keep track of everyone. He will have some struggles with Pokemon he raises, but right now Strike is already his friend and Rain is too timid to not follow his orders but he will get an aggressive Pokemon sometime in the future, maybe his fourth one, that he will have to work extremely hard to accept him.**

**As for the list of suggested Pokemon, at least four of them are Pokemon I planned for Blake to capture in the first place.**

**Now I think that's all for now and I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**Spidey signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Rocky Bump in the Road

_**Chapter 03: A Rocky Bump in the Road**_

Blake sat in a Food Court section of the Pokemon Center as Strike and Rain were being checked out.

He had to make up a lie about a Trainer with an overexcited Nidorino since he was sure that the Pewter City Nurse Joy would recognize the horn markings of one and if he told the truth, then she would tell her sister in Viridian City who would tell his Mom.

Then it would be good-bye journey.

Right now, Blake wanted nothing more than to be with Strike and Rain after what happened, but he knew that he would only overexcite them when they needed rest, as the Nurse calmly explained to him.

Taking a deep breath, Blake thought back to how strong Dante was and he shivered a bit.

Shaking his head, Blake tried to focus on his food despite his worries.

"Blake!" A voice called out and Blake blinked as he turned to see Ash and Misty walking up to him.

"Oh hey." Blake gave a small smile to them. "How'd you guys find the forest?"

"Too many bugs." Misty muttered while Ash had a smile.

"Great, I caught two Pokemon!" Ash said as she sat down. "I'm also planning to take on Brock at the Pewter Gym!"

"Ash, Gym Trainers are very different from the regular trainers." Misty said in a tone that said that they spoke of this before.

"That's what makes it so exciting." Ash said with an excited gleam in her eyes. "What about you Blake?"

"Maybe later." Blake said as he looked at his food. "I don't know if Strike will be good for a battle right now."

"Training accident?" Misty asked curiously.

"A Pokemon Mercenary." Blake admitted as Misty's eyes narrowed at hearing that while Ash looked confused.

"Pokemon Mercenary?"

"A very dangerous person who uses Pokemon as weapons to get money." Misty said showing a little anger before she looked at Blake. "How did this happen?"

"There's a Kangaskhan in Viridian Forest and he was attacking her with a Nidorino." Blake said with a sigh. "I tried to help, but Strike got badly injured before I managed to win with Rain, but he had a Fearow that he used to leave so I can't count it as a win."

"How bad is it?" Ash asked remembering how Blake helped her out with Pikachu.

"Nurse Joy wouldn't say." Blake said with a sigh.

"... So, who's Rain?" Misty asked after a minute of silence.

"My new friend." Blake said with a smile remembering how Rain defeated the Nidorino. "I caught a Poliwag near the stream in the forest."

"A Poliwag?" Misty had an excited look. "Can I see it?"

Blake blinked at the interest Misty shown. "Uh sure you can see her, after Nurse Joy is finish checking up on her and Strike."

"Misty loves Water Pokemon." Ash explained already learning a bit about her companion in the week they travelled through the forest.

"Ah." Blake nodded in understanding. "So what Pokemon did you capture?"

"A Caterpie that's now a Butterfree and a Pidgeotto." Ash had a look of pride on her face as she listed them.

"And you're planning to face a Rock Type Gym Leader with them?" Blake asked in disbelief. "Did you at least teach Pikachu Iron Tail or Pidgeotto Steel Wing?"

"What?" Now Ash looked confused causing Blake to do a face palm.

"He's asking if you taught your Pokemon moves that would give them an advantage over rock types." Misty explained earning a nod from Blake. "Which isn't a bad idea, since Pikachu's electric attacks won't be able to do much against them and both Butterfree and Pidgeotto are naturally weak against rock types."

Ash had a slight glare at Misty saying her team was 'weak', even if it was a type disadvantage but she could see what she meant.

"Hey where is Pikachu anyways?" Blake asked already seen how he stayed out of his Pokeball that one night in Viridian City.

"Being checked up on by Nurse Joy." Ash explained with a smile. "I wanted to make sure they were healthy before I took on Brock."

A light laugh interrupted their conversation as a lightly tanned man wearing a yellow shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his shoulders, blue jeans and a red hat that hid his eyes while a wild brown beard hid the bottom half of his face. "Don't tell me your thinking of challenging Brock."

"So what if I am?" Ash asked with a look. "I won't be able to enter the Regional Tournament if I don't get Gym Badges. As soon as my Pokemon are healed up I'll battle him."

"You mean as soon as you get some training." Blake inputted. "You need to teach your Pokemon advantages to cover their weaknesses."

Ash looked away, before conceding that. "Fine **AFTER** I train, I'll battle Brock."

The man blinked, actually expecting for Ash to charge right on into the Gym like most Rookies do, but he gave a nod.

"Well then, good luck you'll need it." With that he left.

"Ooh that Flint." Ash muttered with her arms crossed. "Who does he think he is?"

"He was right though." Misty looked at Ash. "You've only been in one trainer battle with that Samurai Bug Catcher-."

"Samurai Bug Catcher?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow before he caught what Misty said. "Wait, one battle? You've only had one battle and you think you're ready?!"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked. "I didn't run into any other trainers in the Forest."

"You mean you didn't go into the deepest part where the strongest Bug Catchers are?" Blake asked getting a surprised look from Ash before she gave Misty a look as the orange haired girl looked away albit nervously.

"She didn't want to go far in." Ash said pointing at Misty.

"I just don't like bugs." Misty defended herself as Blake sighed.

"Forget just training, we need to get you more battle experience." Blake muttered as he pinched his nose. "I've fought quite a few and lost one against a Bug Catcher in there and I'm pretty sure that Brock is stronger than the Bug Catcher I lost against."

On hearing that, Ash looked like someone just kicked her Growlithe before the intercom went off. "Blake Andrews, your Pokemon are ready for pick up."

"Yes." Blake stood up and nodded to the girls. "I'll see you two later."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Luckily you got your Shinx here in time." Nurse Joy said as Strike was in Blake's arms wincing a bit. "But I wouldn't recommend putting him in a battle for at least a day or two until he fully heals. Light training is alright but no battles."

"Yes Ma'am." Blake said feeling relieved that Strike wasn't crippled or dead from the fight with Nidorino. "Thank you."

Nurse Joy gave a smile. "It was a pleasure, now be careful."

"I will." Blake left before looking at Strike. "I'm sorry."

Strike looked at him in confusion.

"It was my fault you got injured and I should've been faster with giving the order." Blake said looking down remembering how Nidorino pierced Strike with his horn and unconsciously shivered.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Strike nipped at his hand to get his attention before giving him a defiant look. "Shi, Shinx Shin!" He said with a glare before nodding.

Blake blinked before realizing that Strike was telling him not to blame himself and he smiled. "Thanks and if it makes you feel any better we managed to prevent Dante from capturing the Kangaskhan."

Strike grimaced knowing that meant that Rain won the battle, but he was still happy that the guy failed his objective.

Although now he made a silent vow to get stronger just in case they ran into this guy again.

Petting Strike on the head, Blake waited for a bit until Ash and Misty walked out with Pikachu. "Alright, so are you ready?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Strike was not happy with not doing much training even if he understood why, but seeing him help out the girl from Viridian with the Pikachu, it just bugged him.

"So just have Pikachu smack his tail against a tree?" Ash asked in confusion as Blake nodded.

"It'll strengthen his tail up and with that move you'll be able to score some good hits on Brock." Blake said before opening his Pokedex as Ash's Pidgeotto looked at him curiously. "And tie some rocks around Pidgeotto's wings, you'll be able to strengthen them up while she flies with them on."

Ash gave a nod before asking. "How do you know so much about training?"

"My Dad gave me pointers." Blake answered with a smile. "It's always good to know how to train Pokemon."

"Hey Blake." Misty spoke up looking a little happy. "Since you have your Pokemon back-."

Knowing what she was going to ask, Blake pulled out Rain's Pokeball. "Be careful, she's pretty timid to anyone that isn't me." He warned as he sent her out.

As Rain looked around, she froze at the sight of Misty and Ash before Blake patted her head.

"Relax Rain, these two are good people, not like Dante." Blake said encouragingly. "Misty is a Water Pokemon expert and she wants to get to know you, can you handle that?"

Rain gave a nervous nod. "Poli."

Misty smiled as she bent over and patted Rain on the head, knowing the exact spots to rub causing Rain to sigh in happiness and her nervousness was disappearing.

'_Being a Water Pokemon expert has it advantages._' Blake thought seeing that Misty knew what to do before he turned to Strike only to see him yowling at Pikachu in an attempt at a challenge.

"Strike." Blake said sternly. "You aren't to be in a battle for two days at most."

"Shi." Strike tried to say although he stopped yowling a challenge.

"What's with him?" Ash asked curiously as Strike laid down to sleep.

"He loves a good fight." Blake explained with a chuckle. "And he's angry that he can't fight or push himself in training for a few days."

"Poli." Rain ran up to Blake and made a few noises.

"Uh..." Blake looked at her in confusion. "You want to battle?"

The effect was immediate as Strike's eyes opened up and narrowed into slits before he shook his head, reminding himself that Rain did protect Blake.

So he can be civil... Doesn't mean he has to like her, but he can be civil.

"Poli."

"And since Pikachu and Pidgeotto are training, I can get Butterfree some battling time." Ash said with a grin as she pulled out the Pokeball.

"Bring it!" Blake said with his own grin as Ash threw her Pokeball and a giant purple butterfly Pokemon with two black antennas came out.

"Free!" Butterfree crooned as he came out and flew around happily.

"Let's do this." Blake got into position and although he was confused as Ash turned her hat around, he made the first move. "Rain, Water Gun!"

Rain shot a stream of water at Butterfree who flew quickly out of the way doing spins.

"Tackle!" Ash commanded confusing Blake.

'_Why didn't she order Confusion?_' Blake thought to himself knowing that Butterfree's learned Confusion upon evolving. '_Maybe she's saving it to catch me off guard._'

"Bubble in the eyes!" Blake ordered and Rain shot a barrage of bubbles before Butterfree swerved around them quickly. "Duck!"

Rain barely ducked as Butterfree shot past her.

"Turn around and use String Shot!" Ash ordered with a wild grin.

Rain went to get out of the way but the strand of string attached itself to her stomach and pulled her into the air.

Gritting his teeth, Blake thought of an idea. "Ice Beam on the wings."

"What?" Ash wasn't expecting that move and as Rain began to charge the move she gave an order. "Sleep Powder!"

"Fwe!" Butterfree went to unleash the sleep pores only for Rain to blast the bug as the beam seperated into three strands, one hit the antenna, one hit the stomach, but the last one made its mark on the left wing, causing the bug to spin out of control.

And since the String Shot was still attached to Rain, it spun her out of control as well. "Poli!"

"Try to land!" Ash ordered Butterfree who was trying to stay airborne.

But Blake didn't give her friend the chance. "Water Gun!"

"Pol!" Rain blasted a stream of water in Butterfree's face knocking him down into the ground and as Poli landed on her back, Butterfree went to get up, only to fall over with swirls in his eyes.

"Butterfree!" Ash ran to her Pokemon as Butterfree groaned.

"Fweh?"

"It's alright you did great." Ash comforted her friend.

"It was a close battle." Misty offered and Butterfree looked at her before nodding.

"Fweh."

"You alright Rain?" Blake asked as he knelt beside the tadpole who was stumbling around.

"Poli." Rain said in a dazed tone before catching Strike looking at her.

After a second, Strike gave a nod of congrats before laying his head down to sleep.

Rain blinked in surprise before Blake looked over at Ash.

"Quick question, why didn't you have Butterfree use Confusion?"

Ash took a second to process that before her eye twitched. "Butterfree knows Confusion?"

"... You didn't know?" Blake asked in disbelief before he pinched his nose in frustration. "Didn't you use the Pokedex to check his moves?"

"The Pokedex can do that?!"

Blake gave Misty a look asking if Ash was serious.

As Misty nodded, Blake sighed. "This may take a while."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

By the end of the day Pikachu and Pidgeotto were dead tired and Blake spent the day teaching the basics to Ash.

Ash knew most of them and had a natural instinct to battle which was proven when she managed to beat Blake in a quick rematch using Butterfree to his full potential.

It was just using the Pokedex and sometimes common sense.

But she made some progress.

"That's good." Blake said as Pidgeotto's wings glowed a bit. "Still not there, but she's nearly learned Steel Wing."

Pidgeotto preened a bit as Ash returned her.

"What about Pikachu?" Ash asked excitedly.

"I just can't believe he learned Iron Tail faster than Strike." Blake muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Then again, I did demonstrate how it was done so it's easy to see how he learned it."

"Yes, I'll be ready for my first Gym Battle in no time!" Ash cheered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Four days passed and Blake was in front of the gym.

The other day since Strike was all healed up, he and Ash had Strike and Pikachu battle to see who would challenge the gym first and he won.

Before leaving he advised for Ash to continue training so she would be more than ready when she fights the gym leader.

So with a deep breath, Blake entered to see it dark.

"Who goes there?" Looking into the shadows, Blake had to shield his eyes as the lights flickered on to show a fifteen year old teenager with spiky dark hair and dark skin, wearing a green vest with an orange shirt showing underneath him as he sat cross-legged on the floor, although Blake was surprised to see his eyes squinted.

"Blake Andrews." Blake said trying not to be nervous assuming this was Brock the Pewter Gym Leader. "I'm here for a Gym Battle."

Brock raised an eyebrow as he caught a small tinge of nervousness in Blake's body language. "Is this your first Gym Battle?"

"Yes." Blake said not afraid to admit it.

"This is different from the regular battles." Brock explained standing up. "We will each use two Pokemon and the battle will go until both Pokemon are out. Are you prepared for this?"

"I'll never know if I don't try." Blake said remembering something his father always said whenever he came to a challenge.

Brock gave a small smirk. "No, I guess you won't." With that he threw his Pokeball. "Geodude, go!"

In a flash of light a small rock creature that was floating while stretching two arms roared in power as he slammed his knuckles together. "Geo!"

Taking another deep breath, Blake sent out his first choice for this battle. "Rain you're on!"

"Poli!" Rain landed on the field and tensed on seeing the Geodude glaring at her causing her to take a step back.

"Your Poliwag is afraid." Brock observed with his arms crossed. "Is she truly ready?"

Hiding his surprise that Brock knew Rain was a girl from the get-go, Blake gave a nod. "Rain is more than ready, we spent a long time preparing for this match."

"Poli Pol!" Rain said trying to hide her fear with a glare.

"Tackle!" Brock ordered as Geodude shot forward like a missile.

"Go left!" Blake ordered as Rain did a roll. '_Man I'm happy we worked on Rain's maneuverability on land the last few days._' "Now Water Gun!"

"Rapid Curl!" Brock ordered surprising Blake as Geodude rolled into a ball and spun around rapidly.

The water hit and Geodude gave a small grunt before he stopped spinning as the water finished to show little to no damage done.

'_And he improved his defense to boot._' Blake thought trying not to make a rash decision. '_He is different from the other trainers I fought._'

"You trained that Poliwag well." Brock complimented as Geodude shot forward using what looked like Mega Punch.

"Use your tail to jump!" Blake ordered before answering. "I only gave the means, Rain took to it well."

Rain was in the air before Brock ordered another move. "Rock Slide!" He said before smirking. "You have potential, but you need to beat me first!"

As the rocks shot toward Rain, Blake saw a suicidal idea, but it could work.

"Use the rocks to jump off of!" Blake shouted and Rain gave him an incredulous look before following his direction as she used each rock as a stepping stone.

Seeing what he was doing, Brock reacted quickly. "Rock Tomb!"

"Ice Beam!" Blake ordered as Rain shot the ice faster than Geodude could prepare the Rock Tomb, freezing him solid as cracks appeared on the outer layer.

Giving a nod, Brock returned his Geodude. "You did well." He said to his Pokemon before looking at Blake with a sense of small respect. "Nicely done with the rocks. I never had anyone do that to me before."

"To be honest I didn't think it would work." Blake admitted sheepishly. "But I trusted Rain enough to get through there without any trouble."

Brock pulled out his second Pokeball. "Now you'll have to beat my last Pokemon. Onix, go!"

Blake paused in fear. "D-Did you just say Onix?"

In a flash of light, a colosal snake Pokemon made entirely out of rocks appeared on the Battlefield with a roar that made the building shake.

Blake took a step back in fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Four years ago-**_

A six year old Blake laughed as he chased a Rattata that belonged to his Dad Howard Blake who was watching in amusement wearing a blue shirt and white jeans.

"Get back here Rata!" Blake said as he chased the small rat Pokemon in joy.

"Alright I think that's enough-." Howard said before he paused feeling a small tremor. "Blake, get here right now!"

Blake looked at his father in confusion before something shot out of the ground underneath him and Blake found himself hanging onto the horn of an Onix in fear as it roared.

"Damnit." Howard cursed under his breath before sending out a Machamp, a grey skinned bodybuilder Pokemon with four muscular arms. "Champ, we need to save Blake!"

Champ narrowed his eyes as he cracked his knuckles.

The Onix gave a roar and started to twist and turn, trying to throw Blake who was hanging on for dear life, off.

"Cross Chop!" The Onix turned to see Champ come at him with four glowing arms before they slammed into Onix knocking Blake off as he screamed in fear before Champ shot forward and plucked him out of the air.

Finishing the battle off by throwing a Pokeball, Howard ran towards Blake who was shaken up as the Pokeball shook with the Onix's attempt to break out.

"Are you alright?" Howard asked as the Pokeball gave a soft ding, indicating the capture.

Blake didn't even answer as he looked at the Pokeball in fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**-Present Time-**_

Brock noticed how Blake tensed up. "Hesitation is bad for a Battle." He said before shouting out an order. "Slam!"

Snapping out of his fear, Blake went to give an order. "Water-." He was cut off as Onix's tail slammed into Rain sending her flying into the wall before she fell unconscious.

Blake returned her. "I'm sorry." He apologized for freezing up before looking at the Onix and this time Brock saw the fear in his eyes.

"Are you going to continue?" Brock asked wondering why he was afraid of his Onix.

Blake pulled out Strike's Pokeball and took a deep breath. _'It's not the same Onix._' He mentally chanted before throwing it. "Strike, get ready!"

"Shinx!" Strike landed on the field before seeing the giant snake Pokemon and hesitated a bit due to the difference in size.

"A foreign Pokemon." Brock muttered in surprise recognizing the Shinx. "But an electric Pokemon in a rock gym?"

"We prepared." Blake said as Brock shrugged.

"Mud Shot."

As Onix blasted mud out of his mouth towads Strike, Blake didn't hesitate this time. "Get in close!"

Strike had determination show in his eyes as he shot forward, ducking the mud that impacted where he was a second ago.

"Body Slam!" Brock ordered and the Onix shot forward using his weight to try to crush the small lion Pokemon.

"Jump!" Blake ordered as Strike did that and landed on Onix's tail before running up his body.

'What is he doing?' Brock wondered. "Shake him off!"

Onix twisted around slamming into walls before Strike reached his face.

"Iron Tail!" Blake ordered causing Brock's eyes to widen.

"Get him off!"

Strike's tail struck Onix's face, glowing before Onix had the chance to follow the order and he roared in pain as Strike landed on the floor.

"Onix!" Brock gave his Pokemon a concerned look as Onix shook his head showing a crack on his face, but he was still good to go. "I wasn't expecting an Iron Tail." Brock remarked. "Smart to teach your Pokemon that."

"I want to be prepared for anything." Blake said clenching his fist in nervousness. "Now use Iron Tail again!"

"Sandstorm!" Brock ordered as Onix whipped the sand up causing Strike to wince as he was pushed back to the wall.

"You alright?" Blake shouted as he shielded his eyes to prevent being blinded.

"Shi." Strike gave the okay.

"Tackle!" Onix shot forward.

"Move-." Blake tried to say but the Sandstorm kept Strike pinned down before Onix slammed into him and knocked him into the air and Blake got an idea. "Iron Tail! Use gravity to your advantage!"

Brock's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Mud Shot!" He shouted, hoping to knock Strike out.

Onix lifted his head to do so, but winced as Strike was right in the light that illuminated the whole gym and was blinded as he shot the Mud Shot, missing the Shinx entirely.

With a roar, Strike slammed his tail right on Onix's head where the crack was, making it bigger as Onix roared in pain before falling over with a thud.

"Strike?!" Blake called out as the sandstorm went awy and he couldn't see his partner.

"Shinx!" Looking up, Blake chuckled as he saw that the little guy landed on the platform that people use to view the match.

"You did great, Strike." Blake congratulated his partner as Brock returned his Onix.

"I couldn't have asked for more." Brock said to his friend before looking at Blake. "You surprised me quite a few times in this battle, Blake was it?"

Blake gave a nod. "Thanks, it was a great match."

"It was." Brock agreed as he reached into his pocket. "It's with an honor that I present you with the Boulder Badge." He said pulling out a small grey stone that shone off the light. "Earning your first Pokemon League Badge is a great moment."

"It is." Blake said as he accepted the badge with a wide smile as Strike jumped off the platform and landed on his head causing the kid to stumble. "I could've helped you down."

"Shin." Striked purred happily.

Brock chuckled at seeing the friendship between them. "I would love to battle you again someday, Blake."

"I'll be sure to return here to do so." Blake promised pocketing the badge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You won?" Ash asked as Blake showed the badge while Strike and Rain were being healed.

"It was a close one, but I did." Blake said with a laugh. "Brock is a tough trainer, that's for sure."

"I'm going right now." Ash decided as she ran off leaving Misty to sigh.

"Where does she get her energy?" Misty muttered to herself as she got up to follow. "You going to watch?"

Blake shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to stay here and wait for Strike and Rain." He said before looking at her. "Can you tell Ash I said good luck?"

"I'll pass it along." Misty said as she left while Blake sat down to wait.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours later, both Ash and Brock entered the Pokemon Center with Misty behind them as they were talking and Blake was surprised to see Brock wearing a blue hiker's backpack.

"Blake, I won!" Ash said presenting her badge. "Pidgeotto and Pikachu took to the fight well."

"Congrats." Blake said with a smile before looking at Brock. "What's with the bag?"

"I decided to resign from being the Gym Leader." Brock explained, surprising Blake. "You see, I always wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder and my father is taking over now."

"I see." Blake said before grinning. "Hey if it's your dream, you go for it despite what happens."

"Yeah, he'll be travelling with us and it's nice to have someone to talk to." Ash said causing Misty to glare at her.

"What about me?!"

"Without having to bring up a certain bike." Ash hastily said before looking at Blake. "You want to come as well?"

Blake shook his head. "Nah, I like travelling alone." He said with a smile. "And besides, we're both going to try and enter the Inidgo Plateu tournament so it wouldn't do for us to know each other's team and strategies."

Ash smiled at that. "Then the next time we meet, we're having a battle."

"Looking forward to it." Blake said as he held out his hand to shake and Ash accepted the gesture. "Rival."

As they left, Blake sat back down before bringing his Guide Book out and looked at what was in Pewter City. "I guess I can go see what's in the Pewter City Museum." He decided with an interested look. "They're having a Fossil Exhibit."

**To Be Continued...**

** Phew, this took awhile to type along with the battle against Brock. As you can all tell Ash's battle was different from Canon but I didn't want to type it because I had a hard enough time with Blakes.**

** Plus it would've kind of felt the same since Brock would only use the same two Pokemon against Ash as he did for Blake.**

** But I hope you enjoyed it as well as Blake's 'little' phobia of Onix's.**

** Now next time will show the Museum and don't worry I have a plan to make it interesting.**

** Now Review Time.**

** Coldblue: You're right about Strike having some respect for Rain, he still doesn't like her but he respects her. Eventually I'll have the two get along as they fight more battles together. And funny thing was I have a plan for Blake being a Psychic but the powers won't reveal themselves fully until after the seventh gym as well as the reasons for them. Small flashes will show as time goes on though.**

** As for your questions.**

** 1) I haven't worked that out yet, but I'll come up with something.**

** 2) No thanks, I have a plan for the Pokemon he catches already.**

** 3) To be honest I just changed Ash's gender for the hell of it because I was bored, I have no pairing in mind for this story yet and won't until Blake is at least thirteen or fifteen.**

** Blake will catch a psychic type and I have a story behind catching said psychic and how.**

** 4) It will be revealed in time, because I have a plan for Dante to show more of his character as well as the team he has.**

** 5) Don't worry it won't be Lance, I have one that I don't think anyone used yet.**

** 6) I'm going to have Blake take his time as he travels so I think Ash will get them all before he does, but Blake will be more prepared for each gym.**

** Alright now next time will come eventually.**

** Oh and to answer Coldblue on a question on the last story I updated, I've had a lot of free time and inspiration lately to catch up on some stories I needed to update, don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet.**

** Alright now Spidey is signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crisis at the Museum

_**Chapter 04: Crisis at the Museum**_

"So what's the job?" Dante asked as he twirled a Pokeball in his hands while on the phone.

"_There's going to be a Fossil Exhibit at the Museum-._"

"So you want me to steal a fossil?" Dante asked with a snort. "That's been done by you guys already."

"_There's a certain Fossil in there that I want you to steal._" Then the voice chuckled. "_Or what people assume is a fossil._"

"Just pay me when this is over." Dante replied as he hung up before looking down to Nidorino. "You ready?"

Nidorino gave a nod as Dante returned him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Slow down." Blake said in amusement as Strike tore through his food. "You're going to get a stomach ache if you eat too fast."

"Shi." Strike protested as he continued eating quickly.

Rain smiled a bit, already used to this as she tenderly ate her food, savoring the taste.

It's been two days since their Gym Battle with Brock and they spent the first day just relaxing and resting up with some minor training in, he even went to the PokeMart to buy some Pokeballs, Potions, Antidotes, a few Revives and today was the day that the Fossil Exhibit would be going on.

"I wonder what Fossil's they'll show." Blake thought out loud. "Maybe they'll show Omanyte or Kabuto... Maybe some foreign fossils like Anorith or hell maybe even Cranidos."

"Shi." Strike looked at Blake curiously and Blake chuckled as he guessed what was going on in his head.

"It would be cool to see a live fossil Pokemon, but they're extinct so that's not possible." He said looking a little saddened before getting up. "But hey, seeing them is an experience in itself, right?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Strike sat on Blake's head while he carried Rain through the museum, after managing to pay the fine which was increased from 50 Pokedollars to 90 because he had two Pokemon out.

"I swear it's robbery." Blake muttered to himself as he looked around at the different exhibits. "But it'll be worth every Pokedollar.

"Shi." Strike said with a grin as he looked at one of the fossils showing an Aerodactyl skull with the jagged teeth causing him to grimace a bit and shudder.

"You act like it's going to come alive and eat you." Blake said in amusement.

Strike looked away in denial.

Chuckling to himself, Blake held Rain up so she could see some of the fossils as well. "What do you think Rain?" He asked the Poliwag. "Think you can take one in a battle?"

Rain looked nervously and shook her head causing Strike to smirk and nod as if he could.

"Did I mention that they're rock types?" Blake said causing Strike to pause. "And two of them are part water so your Iron Tail won't work."

"Shi." Strike muttered still thinking he would win.

"That's an interesting Pokemon." Blake turned around to see an eleven year old girl with light purple hair and dark purple eyes wearing black combat boots, black and purple stockings, a black double layer skirt and a simple black shirt with a half-length jacket with white fur on the edges and cuffs. "Never seen a Shinx in Kanto."

"Oh thanks." Blake said with a smile. "Strike is a great friend."

"How good is he in a battle?" The girl asked curiously.

"He's my strongest." Blake said proudly as Strike yowled in agreement. "Next to Rain." He said indicating his Poliwag.

Now Strike was grumbling, while Rain looked away shyly.

"Oh really? How about a battle?" The girl offered with a grin. "One-on-One."

"Right now?" Blake asked considering how much they paid to get inside.

"No yesterday." The girl said sarcastically as she twisted her hand and it looked like her Pokeball came out of nowhere shocking Blake. "Unless your chicken."

Blake glared at that remark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Turns out the Museum had a battlefield in the back as Blake sent Strike out to the field. "So you ready-." Blake stopped talking. "Who are you anyways?"

The girl gave a smile. "You may call me Nyx." She introduced herself.

"Alright, Nyx." The name sounded a little weird to Blake to be honest, but he shrugged.

"I'm Blake." Blake said with a smirk. "Future Pokemon Master."

"Oh is that so?" Nyx asked with a playful smile as she threw her Pokeball. "Ying, let's do this!"

'_Ying?_' Blake thought as in a flash of light a brown owl-like Pokemon with a brown pulmage and brown triangle pattern of feathers down its chest.

"A Noctowl?!" Blake asked in shock.

Nyx chuckled at Blake's shock. "What you thought you were the only Trainer in Kanto with a Pokemon from another region?"

"Uh." Blake had the decency to look sheepish.

Rolling her eyes, Nyx began the battle. "Psybeam!"

Eyes widening at that as purple energy erupted from Ying, Blake reacted quickly. "Dodge and use Spark!"

"Shi!" Strike barely ducked as the energy shot over him and caused a black scorch mark on the floor as he ran at the Noctowl.

"Seriously?" Nyx asked in disbelief. "That's the only electric move he knows?" Shakin her head she looked at Ying. "Double-Edge!"

Ying became a blur and sent Strike flying into the wall where he fell unconscious causing Blake to gape at how strong Nyx was.

"You have a long way to go before you become a Pokemon Master." Nyx remarked, but not in a condescending tone.

As Blake picked Strike up he looked at Nyx. "You knew I wasn't close to you didn't you?"

"Of course." Nyx said like it was obvious. "I've been training Pokemon for a year while you looked like you haven't been doing so for longer than a month."

"Then why?" Blake asked in confusion. "Why challenge me if you knew you were going to win?"

Nyx opened her mouth to answer when a crash caught her attention and they heard screams coming from the Museum. "Hold that thought." She said as she took off leaving Blake to take out a Revive he bought earlier and use it on Strike.

"Shi?" Strike looked around rapidly before groaning as he remembered what happened.

"Calm down, something is going on inside the Museum." Blake said as he took off with Strike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You can't do this!" The Museum Curator said as Dante pushed him roughly out of the way.

"Blah, blah, blah." Dante mocked as he looked among the Fossils. "Try something new instead of what people say all the time."

"How about you surrender before I kick your ass."

Turning around at that new voice, Dante chuckled as he saw Nyx. "Beat it kid."

"Oh I don't think you know who I am." Nyx said with a smirk as Blake ran into the room drawing Dante's attention.

As Blake and Dante's eyes met they reacted.

"**YOU!**" They both shouted at the same time.

"You know him?" Nyx asked in surprise.

"He tried catching a Kangaskhan in Viridian Forest by attempting to harm the baby one." Blake explained as Strike snarled at the man remembering last time clearly.

"Yeah and you cost me that job." Dante said as he pulled out two Pokeballs. "I recently got one of my old Pokemon back to help with this one.

As he sent them out, Strike nearly saw red as Nidorino came out with a roar before the second light surprised Blake.

It was a bipedal insect Pokemon with green skin and white between the body segmensts with its forearms being white scythes.

"Scyther!" The bug Pokemon called out.

"Ying let's go." Nyx said to her friend.

"You too Strike." Blake sent his Shinx out who wanted payback on this Mercenary.

Nyx looked at Blake. "You think you can handle this?"

"I beat him before." Blake said with a shrug. "Plus, Strike has a score to settle with that Nidorino."

"Yes, congrats on him surviving the poison." Dante mocked as Scyther glared at him for that remark. "Seriously, can you forget your damned honor right now?!"

"Scy." Scyther looked away pointedly.

_(Start Night of Fate)_

**... I got bored so I added music.**

Shaking his head, Dante began his attacks. "Vaccum Wave!"

Scyther reacted quickly as the air shot at the two trainers.

"Protect!" Nyx ordered as Noctowl threw up a shield to block the attack.

"Charge and use Spark!" Blake ordered as Strike began to cover his fur in electricity.

"Poison Sting!" Nidorino shot poison needles at the small cub.

"Iron Tail to block!"

Strike's tail easily came up to block the sting of the poison.

"Now use Spark Tail!"

Strike ran forward as Nidorino kept shooting Poison Sting.

"Counter with Poison Drill!"

Nidorino roared as his horn glowed purple and he tried to ram Strike but the small Pokemon learned his lesson last time as he spun around using his tail to slam into Nidorino's horn, nullifying the poison completely.

"Grr." Dante snarled as he looked at Scyther. "X-Scissor."

"Scy!" Scyther shot forward only for Ying to get in his way.

"No you don't." Nyx said with a determined expression. "Use Air Cutter!"

With his wings glowing, Ying shot two arcs of air into Scyther sending him back as he struggled to stay up surprising Nyx.

'_Huh bug Pokemon that survived one of Ying's flying type moves, he's well trained._' Nyx thought to herself. "Finish it with another Air Cutter!"

"Destiny Bond"

"Wha?!" Nyx was surprised as the Scyther focused and as the Air Cutter hit, Ying went down. '_How the hell does a Scyther know Destiny Bond?!_'

Returning the Scyther, Dante turned his attention back to Blake while Nyx looked a little angry as she pulled out a second Pokeball.

"Double Kick!"

The two kicks caught Strike off guard as he went rolling on the ground and he slowly got up, tired from both this and the battle against Ying.

"Shi." Strike said panting a bit.

"Bite!" Blake ordered and the Shinx shot forward, dodging a Horn Drill that Dante called out and bit down on the Nidorino, being careful to avoid the poison spikes on him before a spark shot through the bite and electrocuted the Nidorino.

Now Blake was grinning that Strike learned Thunder Fang under pressure. "Oh yeah."

Seeing in how Nidorino was paralyzed and how Nyx was about to send out her second Pokemon, Dante returned his Nidorino and sent out a foreign Pokemon.

It looked like a Human Child wearing a white dress and a green helmet with a red horn sticking out.

"Ral?" The tiny psychic Pokemon asked in confusion.

"Ralts, teleport!"

In a flash of light, Dante was gone before Nyx or Blake could stop him.

_(End Night of Fate)_

"So much for catching him." Nyx commented as she put the Pokeball away while Blake ran to Strike and scooped him up.

"Alright Strike, you managed to learn Thunder Fang!"

"Shi." Strike purred happily at both the praise and the fact he managed to regain his dignity at beating the same Nidorino who poisoned him.

"**AAAAGGGHH!**" The Museum Curator shouted in horror drawing their attention. "He stole it!"

Nyx's eyes widened. "Stole what?"

"Our new exhibit." The Curator said looking at Nyx before his eyes widened. "The one your mentor gave to us."

"Mentor?" Blake asked in confusion before seeing Nyx's hands clench.

"It's nothing." She said to Blake before looking at the Curator. "Are you certain?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blake sighed as the Museum was now closed, due to it being a Crime Scene, while he was at the Pokemon Center preparing to leave on his journey.

He left, not wanting to make the news about interfering because then his Mom will kill him and revive him only to kill him again for what he did.

After healing up, Blake turned to leave, only to stop as he saw Nyx by the door.

"You leaving?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Yeah." Blake nodded. "I'm heading to Cerulean City to get my second badge, I got my first one two days ago and decided to stick around to see the sights."

"Huh, well I wanted to say thanks for the help." Nyx said before grinning. "Not that I needed it."

"You're pretty confident." Blake noted.

"Because my team is strong." Nyx said to him. "I need to head to Lavender Town though, but before you go may I give yo some advice?"

Blake nodded.

"Teach your Shinx some moves that can attack from the distance like Shock Wave or Thunderbolt." Nyx said to him. "Close Combat won't work that well for him in many situations."

Blake chuckled a bit. "Yeah I get that."

"And also catch more Pokemon than the two you have." Nyx said before turning to leave. "See ya around."

As she left, Blake was wondering who her mentor was and how she was as strong as she was before shaking his head.

"I can worry about that later." Blake said with a grin. "Because now it's time to continue my journey."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dante grumbled about idiotic kids getting in his way as he returned Ralts and pulled out a green crystalized orb and turned it. "How the hell do people think this is a fossil?"

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, not as long as many chapters that I've typed lately, but this was the best I could think off with this as Blake ran into Dante again and met Nyx and her Noctowl, Ying.**

** Now he's heading for Mount Moon and who knows what he'll find in there.**

** So now Review Time!**

** Coldblue: Oh don't worry I have a plan on the Onix and Blake won't be interfering with Ash's training anymore from now on. I just felt it would've been a good way to have Ash improve in the beginning. Oh and Blake will get a Fossil Pokemon but not for awhile.**

** Now for your questions.**

** 1) I have a plan for that one already. 2) That will be revealed in time. 3) Well I added Nyx since I had NightMaster000's permission to use her in any of my stories and she is a powerful one so far. 4) Oh he will, he'll catch his third Pokemon in Cerulean City and I hope you will enjoy the plan I have for that Pokemon's capture. 5) Just small telepathy, telekinesis and he'll learn teleportation over time. 6) Now that would be telling *Chuckles darkly*. 7) Of course I will, otherwise they won't be as badass as they could get. 8) I will.**

** Oh and don't worry this isn't a guy/guy pairing in the story, I don't have a problem with people liking that but I just don't want to read it and it would be awkward as hell to type it.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks for liking Dante and I will reveal more about him as time goes on. As for Ash and co., well Blake will hang with them on the St. Anne ship before washing ashore somewhere else. Oh and I hope you like how I did Nyx, just tell me what Pokemon you want her to have besides Ying and I'll be sure to include them the next time she makes an appearance.**

**That's enough of the reviews and I bet people can tell what that orb was already and what I have planned for it will be revealed in time.**

** Alright, Spidey signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle for the Moon Stone

_**Warning there will be death and blood in this chapter and it will show a very serious side to Pokemon.**_

_**Chapter 05: Battle for the Moon Stone**_

Blake was tired as he was climbing to the base of the mountain around nighttime after traveling through the Route from Pewter to Mt. Moon and he managed to battle some trainers.

Strike and Rain were definately getting stronger as time went on and Blake thinks that they're getting closer to evolving.

Strike was definately starting to grow a few inches and his fur was getting a bit darker on the head as well as his fangs getting a bit sharper.

Rain on the other hand was getting bigger as well with some muscles showing as well as her tail shrinking.

It would be strange for them to evolve but Blake couldn't wait as he imagined having a Luxray someday alongside either a Poliwrath or a Politoad.

Whichever one Rain wanted to be.

Strike pulled Blake out of his thoughts with a cry and he looked forward to see the opening to Mount Moon. "Finally." He said with anticipation on his face.

Mount Moon was said to be home to a rock called the Moon Stone which was said to have mystic powers.

It caused many people from trainers to thieves to go look for it but none have been successful.

"Shi?"

"Even if we don't find the Moon Stone, I think we should catch a new teammate while we're here." Blake said to him. "Nyx was right about us needing more than you and Rain to have a better chance at winning battles."

"Shi." Strike looked away.

He already had trouble sharing training time with Rain, although he does tolerate her now. But the thought of a third Pokemon sharing that training time really unnerved him.

"Poli!" Rain looked excited at the prospect of a new friend.

Giving a grin, Blake entered the cave as darkness surrounded them before he pulled out a flashlight.

"Man, I didn't think it would be this dark." He said aloud before he saw a Geodude coming right at him. "Whoa!"

Moving to the side as it shot past him, the Geodude turned back around and Blake saw a wild look in his eyes like he was angry.

"Rain use Water Gun!" Blake ordered as Rain complied blasting the Geodude into the darkness where he disappeared. "What in the name of Mew was that about?!"

Strike looked around warily as he caught a few unfamiliar scents and they weren't Pokemon. "Shi."

"Something wrong Strike?" Blake asked cautiously as he reached into his bag and gripped the baton he usually has out for when he tries to catch a Pokemon and it was a good thing to, because an armadillo Pokemon with two sharp claws and brown spikes on the back, lunged at him leaving a cut on his left shoulderblade. "Gah!"

Reacting quickly, he slammed the baton into the Sandslash, knocking it away.

"Iron Tail!" Blake ordered as the Sandslash was knocked back before it dug underground to get away. "Alright this is ridiculous, Wild Pokemon don't act like that."

"Shi." Strike looked concerned as Blake held his injured shoulder.

"I'm fine Strike." Blake promised trying not to wince as he felt some blood leak out. "Come on, we should get through this cave as quickly as possible."

But now Blake was wary because his Dad told him if the Wild Pokemon attack like that with no warning, then something was going on.

And he wasn't sure if he wants to find out what.

Rain stayed on Blakes shoulder to make sure that no Wild Pokemon attacked him, while Strike lead the way sniffing the air as he went to find the exit and after twenty minutes they stopped and hid at seeing two people with Pokemon in cages.

'_What the heck?_' Blake thought before he saw the red R's on their black shirts. '_Team Rocket! That explains everything._'

"Man why are we here?" One of them asked as they kept the Pokemon in the cage quiet.

"Because those idiot three Rocket members messed up on getting the Moon Stone." Another one answered. "Jessie and James are an embarrassment to us, especially with that freak of a Meowth."

His friend chuckled. "Yeah, a talking Pokemon is not natural."

'_Jessie, James and Meowth?_' Blake thought remembering those three from Viridian City. '_They were here? And what's this about a Moon Stone?_'

"So where's the Boss?"

"Scouting ahead with that Dante."

Blake froze up at hearing Dante's name and Strike snarled quietly.

"That Mercenary creeps me out with the way he looks at us."

"We're expedable to him-."

That was all he needed to hear before Blake shouted. "Ice Beam!"

"Wha?!" Both Rocket Grunts spun around before they were encased in ice.

After waiting for a minute to see if anymore Rocket Members came out, Blake walked to the cage where he saw a bunch of Clefairy's, short pink pokemon with tiny wings on their back, who shrank back from him.

"Easy, I'm here to get you out." Blake promised as he used his baton to break the lock and opened the cage. "Go."

The Clefairy's moved quickly and Blake was going to leave before he saw a little miniature Clefairy that he recognized as a Cleffa crying over a dead Clefairy that was bloodied up.

Realizing that this Clefairy was the Cleffa's mother, Blake looked saddened by what happened. "Hey."

The Cleffa turned towards him before his eyes widened and he backed up a bit.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother." Blake said sincerely even as the Cleffa gave him a disbelieving look. "But you can't stay here by yourself, catch up with the other Clefairy's before anymore members of Team Rocket show up."

The Cleffa looked surprised as Blake took off running and after a seconds he decided to follow the boy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Going further in, Blake hid behind a rock as he saw ten more grunts, too many to sneak by and too many to take on alone.

'_Great._' He thought as he looked over his cover. '_What do I do now-?_'

"Well, well, well." Turning around Blake was punched in the face and knocked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groaning as he regained consciousness, Blake found himself in a cage with both Strike and Rain were trapped in their Pokeballs across the room from him.

'_Stupid._' Blake berated himself before wondering how the heck he keeps getting into dangerous situations.

"I'm surprised to see you here kid." Dante walked into the room using a knife to pick his fingernails and Blake narrowed his eyes, already knowing that Dante knocked him out. "Are you stalking me or something because three times in one week is a little unnatural?"

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." Blake snorted as he glared at him.

"Nice sense of humor." Dante said with a chuckle as he sat down on a rock. "But seriously, why?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Blake said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you interfering?" Dante asked all joking gone. "Hell, why are you even here?"

"To be honest I'm just trying to go to Cerulean City for a Gym Battle-." Blake said with a shrug before Dante chuckled.

"A Gym Battle?" He asked in amusement. "So you're going for a stupid, naive dream of winning the Regionals?"

"Stupid?!" Blake stood up and walked to the edge of the cage.

"Yes stupid." Dante met his glare without flinching. "I once had the same dream you know. Plus all that money-."

"Oh so it's all about money, why am I not surprised-." Blake began before Dante's arm struck out and Blake felt the knife against his cheek as it cut a bit.

"Shut your damn mouth." Dante said coldly. "You don't know me and I don't need to explain my reasons to you."

Unknown to them, the Cleffa from earlier was watching the scene in terror before coming to a decision as he took off in another direction as quickly as he could.

Not seeing or caring about the Cleffa, Dante continued, removing the knife as some blood seeped down Blake's cheek. "Be lucky it was me who caught you." He said confusing Blake. "Because when the other Rockets saw you as well as your handiwork with the cage, they wanted to kill you and take your Pokemon."

"Then why didn't you let them?" Blake asked suspiciously.

"Because you're a stupid kid." Dante answered eliciting a 'hey' from Blake. "And you're no threat to us."

"I stopped you two times before!" Blake said with a glare.

"No you stalled me." Dante said with a smirk. "That Kanghaskhan in Viridian Forest, I went back after you left and caught it."

Blake's eyes widened at hearing that.

"Then the Museum I stole what I needed to, messing with you and that stupid girl with the Noctowl was just me having fun." Dante continued with a laugh. "So you see, you never won or stopped me, all you've been was just a tiny insect compared to everything else."

Turning back around he walked off before holding up Strike and Rain's Pokeball. "I could sell your Shinx for a price." He said seeing the look of anger on Blakes face. "But like I said you're nothing and I'm actually curious on how far you can go."

With that he dropped the Pokeballs to the ground and kicked them into the cage, surprising Blake as he picked them up.

"But get it through your head kid." Dante said seriously. "Stop interfering with everything because not everyone shows mercy like I do. I may be a mercenary and I've killed before but killing a dumb kid? That's not my job."

"... You have a messed up sense of right and wrong." Blake commented earning a dry laugh from Dante.

"Right and wrong?" Dante asked looking at him. "There's no such thing."

"Dante." The Pokemon Mercenary looked up to see a man with short green hair wearing a Rocket Uniform. "We found the Moon Stone."

"About time." Dante stood up before he waved good-bye to Blake. "See ya kid."

"You're not taking care of him?" The Rocket asked coldly.

Dante gave the Rocket a dark look. "Why don't you shut it Proton?" He asked. "He's not a threat."

"I'm paying you-." Proton began before Dante cut him off.

"No _YOU'RE_ not." He said stressing on the word 'you're'. "The Leader is and he's the only one I answer to, you on the other hand are nothing more than a nussiance."

Proton reached a hand towards his belt for a Pokeball before Dante held a knife to his throat.

"Go on." Dante said with a smile. "Make my day."

"... Carry on." Proton said through clenched teeth as he walked away.

"Fun guy." Dante said as he left. "See you Kid, hopefully you'll grow a brain."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blake let Strike and Rain out and they both tackled him with a hug because even though they were in their Pokeballs they could see what was going on but they couldn't get out.

"It's alright." Blake promised before he wiped the blood from his cheek. "I'm fine."

Then he looked at the cage and he could see that it was reinforced so Iron Tail wouldn't be able to get him out and his Baton which was surprisingly still in his bag wouldn't be able to break it.

"Great, now what?"

"Hello?" A new voice caused him to spin around to see a brown haired man in a dirtied up and torn lab coat wearing glasses approaching the cage.

"Who are you?" Blake asked cautiously.

"My apologies, I am Seymour." The scientist introduced himself. "I live here studying the Clefairy's and the Moon Stone." Then he moved to the side showing Cleffa. "This little guy got me to follow him and I think it was to help you."

"What happened?" Blake asked as this Seymour began to pick the lock open.

"Two days ago, I was just doing my usual routine check-up." Seymour explained working on the lock. "It was only a day after a girl named Ash and her friends defended the Moon Stone from three Team Rocket Members-."

"Ash, Misty and Brock?!" Blake asked in confusion stunning the scientist.

"You know them?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." The Scientist continued his work. "Well like I was saying, I was doing my usual routine when these Rocket Grunts barged in and began capturing and injuring Pokemon, I barely escaped alive before sending a Spearow I caught out with an SOS to the League."

"That was two days ago?" Blake asked knowing how quickly a Spearow could fly.

"Yes, the League should dispatch someone to help if it wasn't intercepted." Seymour finally unlocked the cage. "But the Rockets found the Moon Stone."

"What is this Moon Stone?" Blake asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's a rock that came from space." Seymour explained with a wistful look. "The Pokemon of Mount Moon all worship that rock and it is said to give special powers to other Pokemon."

"No wonder they're after it." Blake said in awe.

"And there's no way to stop them." Seymour said sadly.

Blake looked down remembering how Dante could've killed him and how his Mom told him to keep out of this type of stuff.

But if Team Rocket got their hands on this Moon Stone, even the Elite Four would have a hard time with them.

Looking to see the determined expressions in Strike and Rain's eyes, Blake clenched his fist and met Seymour's gaze. "Yes there is." He said with determination. "But we can't do it by ourselves."

Cleffa spoke up and pointed behind them and when they turned, Blake had a dumbfounded expression.

"That'll work."

Seymour was just as stunned as him as he gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dante whistled as he saw the giant rock. "Now that's a beauty."

"And it will do wonders in powering up our Pokemon-." Proton began saying before Dante chuckled.

"That's where we disagree."

"What?!" Proton gave Dante a look.

"You see, the big boss wants an orb that he says is inside the Moon Stone." Dante said with a grin. "So he hired me to get it."

"Why didn't he tell me then?!" Proton protested angrily.

"Because he didn't trust you not to use it." Dante answered with a grin. "We both know how much you like power."

Gritting his teeth, Proton was about to send out his Pokemon when Dante already sent Nidorino and Scyther out.

"Destroy it." Dante said before seeing a look of regret on Nidorino's face. "I know this was where you were born but it's our job."

Nidorino gave a nod before launching a Hyper Beam.

"**NO!**" Proton tried to say but it was too late.

The Moon Stone was obliterated as it showed a purple orb inside of it.

"Come to Papa." Dante said as he approached it.

"Water Gun!"

Turning around, Dante was not amused when he saw Scyther getting knocked back by a stream of water. "I'm impressed you got out of the cage but you are really annoying me right now."

"I told you we should've just killed him." Proton said with a grin at seeing Dante annoyed.

"Shut it." Dante said before seeing Seymour next to Blake. "So that's how you got out."

"You destroyed the Moon Stone." Seymour said in horror.

"Great deduction." Dante mocked. "You're a real Sherlock aren't you?"

"Just give it up." Blake ordered angrily.

"Where did you learn to count brat?" Proton snapped his fingers as twenty Rockets came out of the shadows. "There are only two of you."

Blake grinned confusing the two. "I can do that to." He said snapping his fingers.

To Dante's surprise every single wild Pokemon inside of the cave came out.

He was talking Geodude, Clefairy, Clefable, Graveller, Zubat, Golbat, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Paras and Parasect.

Even a Nidoking came out.

Once he got over his surprise, Dante busted out laughing. "Again I'm impressed, an army of Wild Pokemon fighting with you?"

"Because they know I'm not here to hurt them or destroy their Moon Stone like you did." Blake said coldly. "We're here to stop you."

"Enough." Proton said darkly as he sent out a Rhyhorn, a pokemon made of pure rock that was on all fours with a horn on the nose. "**ATTACK!**"

(_Start Shrouding Dark Cloud_)

The Team Rocket Members swarmed to send out their Pokemon.

It was pandemonium with the Wild Pokemon attacking the Rocket Members.

The Zubats and Golbats were using the sonars to confuse and annoy the enemies while the Sandshrews and Sandslashs were moving underground to take them out quickly.

Geodude, Gravellers and Golems were using brute force to knock them back. Paras and Parasects were using their grass moves to stun, poison or put them to sleep while the Clefairys and Clefables were using their adaptability to bring them down.

The Nidoking was just a monster on the field taking them down left and right.

Gritting his teeth, Blake kept Rain with him while Strike lunged at Dante's Nidorino.

"Horn Drill!" Proton shouted and Blake barely moved as the Rhyhorn barreled past him.

"Whoa!"

Rain jumped down and used Ice Beam to freeze Rhyhorn's foot to the ground.

"Nice now Water Gun!" Blake ordered as the Rhyhorn roared in pain from the assault of the tadpole Pokemon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Poison Drill!" Dante ordered as Strike was now fighting without any orders from Blake since he was busy trying to stay alive.

Ducking the horn Strike used Tackle before pulling out Iron Tail, knocking the Nidorino down a bit but Nidorino got back up and shot a ball of sludge at him slamming Strike down.

"Now Double Kick!" Nidorino kicked Strike up into the air. "Again." Nidorino jumped up and kicked him back to the ground causing a crack to appear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Looking over, Blake's eyes widened. "Strike!"

But that distraction cost him as Rhyhorn barreled at him again and he felt someone push him out of the way before hearing a sickening crunch.

Turning around, Blake's eyes widened at seeing Seymour against the wall with Rhyhorn's horn in his stomach.

As Rhyhorn backed up, Seymour coughed up some blood.

"Seymour!" Blake shouted as in anger before looking at the Rhyhorn. "Rain use Ice Beam now and keep it up until he's a block of ice!"

Rain gave a nod and got to work, causing Proton to return the Pokemon, before Blake turned back to Strike who was just knocked through a rock and looked to be in pain. "Thunder Fang!"

Strike struggled to get up before he did the move causing Nidorino to howl in pain and he added some spark to it to increase the damage.

"Now Iron Tail!"

Strike's tail slammed into Nidorino and the pokemon went flying right into the Moon Stone.

"Thanks kid." Dante had a grin confusing Blake before he heard a feral roar as Nidorino began to glow inside the Moon Stone.

"Wha?" Blake took a step back as the Nidorino stood up and grew his front legs becoming clawed hands, spikes protruding from his back before a large tail shot out from his spine as his hide was getting thicker. "oh no."

"Oh yes." Dante laughed. "You just made Nidorino, I mean Nidoking a lot stronger."

"Cross Chop!" A new voice ordered as a Machamp came out of nowhere and slammed into the Nidoking surprising Dante.

"What?!" Turning his head he paled a bit as he saw a very muscular man who wore nothing but white pants with a black belt and his wild black hair was tied up in a ponytail, standing on a cliff nearby.

Blake recognized the man. 'Bruno of the Elite Four.'

"You would do well to surrender." Bruno warned as he jumped down there, surprising Blake that he jumped down without any injuries whatsoever.

"Gr." Dante returned Nidoking, knowing that his Pokemon was at a disadvantage at not being used to his weight and he turned to run to the Moon Stone only to see an army of Pokemon in his way while the Rocket Grunts were out and Proton was nowhere to be seen. "I guess you actually do win this time kid." He said looking at Blake before sending Ralts out.

"No you don't!" Blake shouted trying to head him off, but Dante managed to escape.

"So he fled." Bruno had a frown at his action.

Clenching his fist, Blake's eyes widened as he remembered a very important detail. "**SEYMOUR!**"

Turning to see the man on his stomach, Blake ran and turned him around to see a pool of blood.

"Hang on, we can get you some help." Blake tried to say only to see that Seymour wasn't even breathing. "No."

'_This is my fault._' Blake thought in horror, not noticing Bruno approaching him. '_If I just paid more attention he wouldn't have to have push me out of the way._'

"I am sorry I didn't come sooner." Bruno apologized as he bent down and closed Seymour's eyes. "I came as soon as I got the letter."

"I-... It's not your fault." Blake said with some tears forming.

Bruno gave Blake a look before Machamp walked over with the purple orb. "Do you need help getting out of here?"

Blake struggled to stand up before his energy left him as the danger was over he was dead tired causing him to fall down again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groaning as he woke up, Blake found himself in a bed and he recognized the room of a Pokemon Center.

"What?" Blake muttered before he remembered what happened and he felt sick before pulling himself out of bed and throwing up in a trash can. "Oh Arceus." He said remembering what happened to Seymour.

As he did that, he heard the door open. "So you're awake."

He turned to see Bruno. "W-Where are we?" He managed to get out.

"The Cerulean City Pokemon Center." Bruno answered with a nod. "Your Pokemon are being checked on by Nurse Joy, all three of them are worried about you."

Blake gave a nod before blinking. "Three?"

"That Cleffa." Bruno said with a raised eyebrow. "It's not yours?"

Blake shook his head causing Bruno to chuckle.

"He may as well be with how worried he was."

Blake gave a nod and Bruno suddenly looked solemn.

"Was that your first experience with death?" He asked as Blake tensed up.

"How could you tell?"

"You look like you were the one dying instead." Bruno answered with his eyes closed. "And it seemed you have in a way, that battle took away some of your innocence."

Looking down, Blake couldn't get the image of Seymour getting impaled out of his head.

Sensing his thoughts, Bruno brought out a small rock and put it on the table and Blake looked over to see that it was a part of the Moon Stone.

"What?"

"The Clefables put this in my hand to give to you." Bruno answered with a nod. "It's a gift from the Pokemon of Mount Moon to you for what you did."

After a second, Blake smiled. "Thanks."

Bruno gave a nod. "I'm going to be in Cerulean for a few days, if you need help or someone to talk to, I'll listen." He said as he walked off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At least ten minutes passed before the doors opened to show Strike, Rain and the Cleffa running in and tackling him with a hug.

"Ah, I'm alright." Blake said with a smile as he hugged them back before putting them down as he looked at Cleffa. "But why are you here?"

"Clef! Cle!" Cleffa said with a smile as he pointed to one of the Pokeballs on his belt.

"You actually want to come with us?" Blake asked in shock as Cleffa gave a nod and he smiled. "Well alright."

Taking out a Pokeball he tapped Cleffa on the forehead with it and he was pulled in, with it dinging immediately considering he wasn't putting up a fight.

"Welcome to the team." Blake said before coming up with a nickname. "Mystic."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dante grumbled as he was in a hotel room in Vermillion City, after the botched job, the leader of Team Rocket didn't pay him so he had to do some small time jobs after escaping to get some money.

Dialing a number in he frowned. "Alright I got the money-." He clenched his teeth as he heard an answer that he didn't like. "Since when was it doubled?!"

As the person talked Dante began to pace nervously.

"Look, money doesn't grow on trees, just do what you can do." As he hung up he threw the phone. "Arceus Damnit!"

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, I know I promised to do Renegades next, but I was looking through my other stories and realized I had this chapter half done, so I finished it before getting started on Renegades.**

** Pretty dark compared to usual Pokemon am I right? Sorry to people who liked Seymour but he never reappeared after that one episode and I find it hard to believe that no other Team Rocket Member went there to get the Moon Stone after Jessie and James failed in the Anime.**

** But now Blake finally has a win against Dante, he's seen death first hand and is most likely dramatized a bit, and he's caught a new Pokemon in the form of Cleffa.**

** But Dante will be stronger than ever with Nidoking.**

** Plus I had Proton show up early and he will have an important role to play in the future in either this story or the sequel that may show up.**

** Now onto the Reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I think after seeing the purple orb that Bruno now has you can guess what that green orb was. I'm happy you liked Nyx and she will show up again in the near future. Oh and great idea concerning Nyx's team.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks and I hope this chapter kept the realism up as well as show the dark side of the Pokemon world. And don't worry he'll run into Ash enough to keep her in, but she's not showing up again until at least Vermillion City.**

** Coldblue: Thanks for the suggestions on Dante's past, but I already have the main reason he's doing this planned and I think a lot of people will be surprised by it. But I like the underground fight club idea, I may do that one. Oh and as for Blake's psychic abilities, I kind of planned to show one of them in this chapter but decided to wait a bit longer. Now for your questions. 1) No it's not hypocritical of you. I'm actually friends with a guy who likes guys and I'm alright with him. As long as he doesn't talk to me about his love life at least. I'm uncomfortable reading it as well but I don't have an issue with people who are like that. So it's not hypocritical. 2) Of course, where would the fun be without any rivals? 3) Once he discovers them he will. 4) He'll be in the Mewtwo one but not in the Lugia one because he'll be busy dealing with an issue while Ash is in the Orange Islands. 5) Like I said, I will and after the SS Anne ship sinks, I'll reveal why he does it. 6) Kind of but I only plan for him to have one Psychic for now. 7) Yes I have one planned that hasn't been used before and it will blow everyone's mind, I can guarantee that. 8) I think I showed some here with his stealth at sneaking up on Blake, as well as his speed with how quickly he placed a knife against Proton's neck before the man could even touch a Pokeball, so don't worry he will not be a running joke and he won't appear again for a few chapters. **

** ... Yes I have some previews for this story.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blake glared at a girl wearing a black dress. "Give me back my money, damnit!"

The girl stuck her tongue out at him. "You paid me fair and square."

"Yeah, but those were fake items!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raising an eyebrow, Blake was wondering why a ten year old kid was in a red convertable with a bunch of cheerleaders.

"So are you going to battle or not?" Gary Oak asked with an arrogant smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gah!" Blake had one hand on a cliff that he was hanging off of as Articuno flew around him. "Go to Seafoam Island he says, you'll have fun he says, the next time I see Surge I'm going to punch him!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What's going on?" Blake muttered as he held his head hearing voices.

'_I think I left something on at home._'

'_Oh man I can't wait for the Regionals._'

'_She is sexy._'

'_That stupid pervert is staring at me again._'

'_Come on, just a bit farther and boom._'

Blake's eyes opened wide as he heard that last one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nyx!" Blake had a grin as he waved while Strike gave a yowl. "It's been awhile, how have you been?"

Nyx turned to look at him only with a lost look in her eyes.

"Nyx?" Blake asked taking a step back before Ying came out with the same lost look and attacked. "Wha?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No." Blake took a step back as a man in the shadows revealed something horrifying to him. "It can't be... **IT CAN'T BE!**"

**That's all :P.**

** Now I hope you enjoyed the previews as well as this chapter and I will type the next one soon after Renegades.**

** Spidey Out.**


End file.
